Mending a heart
by painted heart
Summary: Edward just broke up with Bella. Victoria comes and turns Bella, but Demetri comes and brings Bella to Volterra. She joins them and begins to find the will to love Demetri as he loves her. But what happens when the Cullens come by? Lemons in later chaptes
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

"We're leaving" he said, when he says this I can't help but be shocked, I thought we'd have more time. It was only the other day that Alice threw that birthday party for me at their place, a train wreck that turned into with the incident that happened afterwards.

"Well...ok I'll need to pack my stuff, but I had hoped to stay a little longer to say goodbye to Charlie" I say. But then I see that look in his eye, like he's singling my out of something.

"When you say "we'" I say, from this he looks at me directly,

"I mean my family and myself"

"But...y-you can't leave me - Edward you can't. I love you" I say, desperate for him to stay or take me with him. I'm nothing without him, I love him and he loves me. Why is this happening? Why now?

"I don't want you to come" he says, when he says this I feel like my heart pierced.

"You...don't...want...me" I say, knowing that this is what he means,

"No. I don't, you were just a passing interest. A curiosity to me, I couldn't read your mind so I thought I could after spending time with you. Your blood seemed different too and I was curious as to why. But not anymore" he says.

The more he says this, the more I feel like my heart is being killed. I feel myself shaking fiercely from what is happening now, my tears over-running and my breathing is deepening.

"Well that changes things" I breathe out raggedly, feeling myself shake from this unbearable pain inside me.

"I'm sorry this lasted so long. But please just promise me you won't do anything foolish or reckless. And in return I promise that you'll never see me again. It'll be as if I and the family had never existed" he says.

He quietly kiss' my forehead gently then in a sudden rush he disappears from my sight.

And out of my life...forever.

"I thought he'd never leave"

I look behind me from when I heard that voice to then see Victoria standing there casually looking at me with a bored expression on.

"What are you doing here Victoria?" I ask, trying to hide my pain, but I know that I'm doing this badly. Tears are flooding down my face like a waterfall and I'm still shaking violently.

"Here to finally exact my revenge. But I've just found an even better way to do so. Since your heart is obviously broken, I'm going to turn you, so that you can roam for the rest of eternity knowing that you can never be with the one you love. Just like me" she says, suddenly I'm being thrown against a tree with her hand supporting me up around my throat, blocking my air supply.

And without warning she bites my neck.

Suddenly she lets go of me, and when she does I fall to the floor in a heap, already beginning to feel her venom pumping through my veins and it's like lava is scorching my entire body inside and out.

I hear a scream from near me, but I can't look to see what's happening I can only think of the pain.

Suddenly two red eyes are looking down at me, belonging to a very handsome face.

"W-who a-ar-re y-yo-ou?" I stutter, barely able to speak now.

"My name is Demetri. I'm going to take care of you," he says. But as soon as he finishes I suddenly black out, feeling nothing only the pain that's in my veins, and the distinct feeling of the air rushing past me at an alarming speed and being in strong arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

Pain, I understand nothing but pain. God knows how long I've been under this pain, but I so want it to stop. It hurts so much.

I begin feeling the fire leaving my body. First it started with my toes, then fingers and head. Now I feel like there's only the fire in my chest, in my heart.

Thump...Thump...Thump...

After that there's no more. My heart stopped completely. Humans with this would have died, but not me. I was bitten, now I'm a vampire.

A vampire with a broken heart.

Finally I open my eyes, a million times clearer, seeing...everything, the dust in the air, every tiny piece of the marble walls around me. And all the other vampires around me in what looks like a great hall.

All of them with their eyes on me

With a sudden need to protect myself, I move quickly away, finding myself crouched in a fighting position away from where I woke up, which I found to be an old fashioned one arm rest settee against the wall I retreated from, getting ready to fight for my life.

"Do not be afraid my child, you will not be harmed"

This comes from one of the three men in the throne chairs on the platform at the end of the room, the one who spoke was the one in the middle with black hair.

I keep my eyes on them all, keeping them in my sight, I can't just trust them, I don't even know them.

"Who are you?" I ask,

"We are the Volturi. Now may I ask what your name is?" he asks, now standing up.

"Isabella Swan...Bella" I say, still looking at them all still, but now beginning to stand up from my crouch.

"I am Aro, these are my brothers Caius and Marcus. And these are our family" he says, extending his arms at either side, telling me that everyone here is part of his family.

"And now we may have a new member. If you agree to join us" he says, with this I look up in curiosity. Joining them would mean being a family.

Something I lost.

"Think about it. Demetri, take our guest to her room. We'll let you think things through. But we will need an answer by tomorrow morning" says Aro. From this a man quite taller then me, but unbelievably gorgeous comes over from where he was stood by the wall on the opposite side of me.

But it's his eyes that get to me. Those were the eyes my vague human memory recalls seeing for the last time.

"If you will follow me" he says, inclining his elbow, with this I immediately take his elbow, somehow able to trust him out of all the others, and allow him to lead me out of the giant room and into the hallway.

"It's not really so bad here. We are the highest rank of the vampire community, Aro, Caius and Marcus being the three kings and myself and the others in the hall are the guards, we go out to make sure no vampires have broken the laws. We enforce the law, keeping our existence a secret. That's what we're really all about. Do you think you'll join?" he asks, as we're still walking down the halls.

"I don't know. Just before Victoria changed me, I was dumped by someone I thought loved me but didn't, and at the same time he and his family left me. I don't know how to be in a family anymore, I don't know how to trust...care...love or anything anymore" I say, looking down, feeling all my misery come down on me.

He stops us after a minute, I look up in confusion to see him looking at me, like memorising my every detail.

"I understand your pain Bella, but like many things, time wears away in the end. I won't know how long, no-one can. But I know that you will soon. If you did join our family, we would never let you down, never lie, hurt or do anything to upset you. We wouldn't have reason to and we wouldn't do so anyway because we'd be family and that's not how we treat one another in this family" he says.

When he says all this I can't help but see truth in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

"How did you get here?" I ask, as we continue down the hallway.

"I was in World War two. I survived among the few and returned home, thinking I'd come home to a good home with my beloved wife. But when I came home I found her in bed with another man, she said she didn't think I'd survive the war. So I left; I had no family and no reason to stay. But then a vampire came up to me and suddenly attacked me. He drained me of some of my blood but then left me to the change. I came here hearing about the Volturi, I offered myself and told them of my gift. Aro, Caius and Marcus listened to my story and allowed me to join, my gift has helped them a lot over the years and I've done my part for them" he says, with this I nod.

"What is your power - if you don't mind me asking" I say, looking at him hesitantly, from this he smiles, his smile is nice, if my heart were still beating I'm sure it would be fluttering about now.

"I'm a tracker, best one. I just pick up on someone's wave-length and I can instantly find the one I'm tracking" he says, from this I nod in understanding.

"Here's your room" he says, now in front of a wooden door, he opens it for me and inside is an amazing room. A fore poster bed, a gorgeous balcony outside some French doors. Furniture that matches the room beautifully and two other doors leading who knows where.

"This is...overwhelming - beautiful" I say, looking around in awe.

"That door leads you to a bathroom with a shower and a bath and all the other things. And the other one leads to your built in wardrobe" he says, wow, Alice would have loved this.

But thinking about her now just hurts, so much that I begin crying without tears,

"Bella? What's wrong?" Demetri says, leading me to the settee where we sit down beside one another but our bodies facing each other.

"Why? Why did they leave me? I never did anything! I did my best to be as good as them! What did I do that made them leave me? Why did they leave me?" I cry, with this he surprisingly pulls me into his arms, letting me lean against his chest.

"They were idiots to have left you. And leaving you will forever be the worst mistake to make by that git of an ex of yours. And I hope he rots for all of eternity for what he did to you. If a man has you in his arms they should keep hold with all their might, not let anything or anyone separate the both of you" he says.

"Thank you Demetri" I whisper.

"I'll always be here for you...which would be everyday if you stay and join us..." he says, when I look up at him I find him grinning at me mischievously, from this I breath a laugh as he does the same.

"How about...I join, if you promise to be there for me, like you said. If I stay here I want to have someone I know I can trust" I say, looking up at him pleading him with my eyes.

He smiles at me from this, and the small action leaves me...well I'd say breathless but I don't actually need air anymore but you get my meaning.

"We have a deal. If you join our family, I will be your knight in shining armour" he says, when he says this I cant help but laugh as he does the same.

"Well I don't think you're a knight in shining armour kind of guy. You're all camouflage and guns and a tank" I say, causing us both to laugh harder.

"You have a very good humor Bella. And you're probably right about not being a knight. But either way. I promise to be there for you whenever your in need" he says, with this I nod, then go into his arms, as I do he wraps his arms round me, embracing me in his arms.

"I'll keep you safe Bella I promise" he says, then kiss' my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Demetri POV

My goddess and I are now walking back along the hallway towards the throne room.

I couldn't believe what I saw when I first found that annoying red head that the Volturi have been hearing about, Aro sent me to end her to stop the trouble she's been causing. But what I also found was the most gorgeous woman I have ever met. But she had already been bitten by red head.

The look in her eyes held me captive. Filled with so much pain, but her eyes were so gorgeous - she was gorgeous.

I couldn't leave her there, that would be the most shameful - sinful act I would ever do in my existence.

I've sworn to protect her, maybe not in the usual way but I promised myself that I will not see the sadness I saw in her eyes when I found her.

I'll make her happy, and along the way I'll show her how much I'm in love with her.

I can't deny it, its impossible to do so. I'm in love with Bella Swan, and we made a deal together that I will happily comply to. All she wishes of me is to be here for her in return for her staying and joining our family.

"Are you ok?" I ask her, she looks at me and smiles then nods.

She's become more beautiful through the change if that was at all possible. Her brown hairs gone a shade darker, now down to her hips and has adopted a wave affect that looks perfect on her, she has the red eyes of a newborn and the skin colour for a vampire. But her features are more defined, so very beautiful there's nothing not a single flaw on her.

She's perfection.

"Yeah am ok, just a little nervous" I say, from this I take her hand in mine and squeeze it in support.

"Don't be. Aro wants you to join the family, think of him as a father and Caius and Marcus uncles, it helps boost your confidence" I say, with this she nods.

"Bella my dear, have you an answer for us already?" says Aro, after we've entered the throne room together,

"Yes, and I've decided to stay" she says, when she says this Aro makes a big smile and claps his hands together.

"How wonderful, you'll make a wonderful member to our family Bella" he says,

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity Aro" she says,

"Of course, anyway we couldn't disappoint Demetri here now could we?" he says, from this I look at him in shock, then Bella looks up at me with confusion.

"I asked Aro if you could join. I didn't like the thought of you in the world on your own" I say, from this she smiles at me in what I can imagine is appreciation.

"Demetri, why don't you go and tell Bella of our laws then you can get her ready and we'll make her one of us" says Aro, with this I nod and then lead Bella out of the throne room.

"You asked Aro to let me join?" she asks, looking at me curiously, if I could blush I think I would

"Yes I did, I didn't want you to be on your own anymore Bella, I saw the sadness in your eyes while you were undergoing the change. I couldn't let that stay, I want you to be happy and safe, I want to hear you laugh more, smile more" I say, looking at her trying to let her know that I care about her and don't want anything bad to ever happen to her.

"Thank you" she says, now wrapping her arms round her waist, I wrap my own round her by instinct and rest my head on hers. Inhaling her gorgeous scent, it may have faded when she was human, but its still there.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, hope you like this story. Am going to continue soon I promise.

Leave reviews and let me know what you think :D

If you have any ideas of your own let me know,and don't worry later on I'll add some good lemons in for ya x


	5. Chapter 5

Demetri POV

She learned the rules of being a vampire really quickly which is to be expected because of our minds being more inhanced so she'll be able to remember them all.

"Will i work with you?" she asks, I look at her in thought, it would be great to be able to work beside her, I'll have to ask Aro that,

"We'll see what Aro says" i say.

I watch her for a few minutes just wondering how she can be in so much control, normal newborns are out of control, bloodlusting. But she hasnt even complained once about the usual sore throat that tells us we're thursting for blood.

Shit! She hasnt had any blood yet!

"Bella, do you feel any pain in your throat?" I ask, looking at her in question, from this hse looks down with a look of shame on her expression,

"I have since i woke up, i just didnt want to cause a comotion, is it normal. It's irritating and hurts more every minute" she says, now looking up at me with fear in her eyes.

"No! Bella thats normal for us vampires. Thats the thirst. You havent drunken any blood. I'll tell Aro that I'm taking you out to hunt when your made part of the guard, do you think you'll be able to last that long, if not we can hunt before your made part of the guard" i say, with this she looks in thought then looks up at me.

"I think i'll be ok for a while longer" she says, with this i smile and nod.

"Will we be...feeding on humans?" she asks, i look at her with a comforting smile,

"We will be. But I personally like to hunt those with evil in their hearts. criminals and people against the law" I say, from this she cocks her head to the side,

"That does make me feel a bit better about killing them" she says, from this i smile at her and nod imn agreement.

Quietly she scoots over to me, us both being in her room sitting on her bed on the edge.

When she's beside me she leans her head on my shoulder gently as if in hesitation. Letting her know its ok, i wrap my arm round her.

"Stay with me forever Demetri, i feel safe when i'm with you" she says silently but enough for me to hear her.

"I'll always be with you Bella, I promise" i say, then kiss her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Demetri POV

"Come on then Bella, lets make you one of us" I say, with this she nods and smiles up at me. Her smiles have the most unbelievable affect on me, if i was still human I'd be breathless.

Snapping myself out of my thoughts, I blink twice and we both then make our way out of my room and to the throne room.

"Do you Isabella Maria Swan, swear to live under our rule, stand as one of us, do as we ask without question, help us to keep the secret of our race from the humans?" says Aro, himself standing in front of his throne as well as Marcus and Caius in front of theirs.

Bella is kneeling below the raised platform where the three kings are standing,

"I do so swear" she says, sounding confident, but for some reason slightly strained.

Oh fuck the thirst.

"Felix, we need to get Bella out of here soon, she hasnt fed yet" I whisper to Felix beside me low enough so it doesnt interupt the ceremony. He looks at me alarmed and looks at Bella worried.

"And do you swear to do all in your power to keep our family safe and to destroy any threat that we ask you to get rid of?" asks Caius,

"I do so swear" she says, sounding more strained with every breath, she need to feed soon, otherwise she isnt going to last long.

"And do you swear to remain in our walls, regard us all as your one and only family and to protect us from anyone who would wish our demise?" asks Marcus,

"I...do so swear" she says, more strained now, I look at her tensed form, she's visably shaking slightly and her breathing is becoming erratic.

"By the power of the volturi and sincerity of our family. I now happily make you the newest member of our guard and family. Isabella Marie Volturi" says Aro, now walking over to her and brings her to her feet and then gently kiss' her forhead as is accustomed for him to do so to new members of his family.

But just as the three kings sit back in their thrones, Bella collapses, and almost hit the floor if I hadnt caught her in my arms.

"Demetri whats wrong with her?" asks Aro, looking at us alarmed, I look down at Bella to see her breathing strained.

"She hasnt fed yet Master Aro" I say,

"Take her out and have her feed - quickly" says Caius, who unbelievably is actually looking at Bella with worry.

I nod and then sweep Bella up in my arms and then run us outside the castle and make my way into the city, thankful that its dark already and that none of the humans saw us, then again with the speed I was going they wouldnt have with their weak eyes.

Carefully I sit her down, making sure that she sits up, I've put us in an empty abandoned loft with the giant window I crept in through.

"Bella? Bella its Demetri, I need you to stay with me for a little longer ok, I'm going to go get you what you need sweetie, I promise I wont be long" I say, gently stroking a loose hair from her face, her eyes look up at me and with that I kiss her forehead then quickly I jump out the window now begining to look for potental prey for Bella.

I watch carefully as Bella feeds on the human I brought her, a giant guy with way too much muscle but a lot of blood, understandably she's drinking fiercly, trying ot get every drop of blood she can.

Finally after a few minutes she lets go of the body and leans back against the wall, more or less all of her is covered in blood.

"Bella?" I say, making sure to sound gentle in no way threatening or intense. She looks up at me with her red piercing eyes, then in an instant she's in my arms.

"It hurt so much Demetri, I thought I was going to die" she cries, from this I wrap my arms more securely round her.

"Shh, its ok Bella, we'll make this a regular thing so that you wont have to go through that again" I say, from this she nods while having her head rested on my shoulder, I lean my head against hers to try and make her more safe and comforted. I'd do anything to make her happy.

"Come on, lets get back, you can play some games with me and Felix" I say, trying to make her feel better from this she giggles and looks up at me with a smile,

"Thats sounds like fun" she says, with this I nod,

"But first it might be a good thing to get changed, lets go for some late night shopping" I say from this she groans,

"I hate shopping" she says, from this I laugh.

"Tell you what, I'll lend you some clothes and we'll have some of the girls shop online for you, they have a passion for it" I say, with this she smiles and nods in agreement. With that we head back to the castle after burying the guy in one of the city's many parks.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning! Lemons in this scene!

Demetri POV

When we finally got back to the castle, I lead Bella to my room, leaving her waiting in the middle of the room, I go over to my drawers and bring out some clothes for her to try on.

"Try some of these on, I'll come back in a while, don't worry I'll knock to give you some privacy. You can take a shower if you'd like as well" I say after laying the clothes out on the bed.

"Thank you" she says, I smile at her and then leave her to it.

"Demetri and Bella sitting in a tree K-I-S -Oww!" I slap Alec over the head before he can get any further.

"Shut it Alec. Yeah I'm in love with her but I'm not going to tell her yet. It wasn't long ago that ass Cullen left her" I say, from this he grins and nods.

"Do you want to play in the games room with us later? I'm going to go ask Felix the same" I say, with this he nods and both make our way to see Felix.

Bella POV

After having a shower and getting all the blood off me, I wrap myself with a towel to dry off.

Looking at the clothes Demetri left me I find a white button-up long sleeved shirt and unbelievably a pair of black boxers.

I take hold of the shirt and sniff the collar, as I do I can smell Demetri's scent, manly mixed with spices, its him to a full stop. I can't help but feel these feelings for him. He's caring, sweet, protective - drop dead handsome and sexy. He's like a Greek God.

Taking in a deep breath I shrug on the shirt, buttoning it up but leaving the top two buttons un-done, finding it to fall midway of my thighs, then again he is a bug guy. I pull on the boxers and feeling adventurous I look in his dwawers and find what I'm looking for, I tie the black belt round my waist.

Now begining to towel-dry my hair with a towel, wondering what we'll all play later on,

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Come in!" I say, continuing with drying my hair with the towel.

"Fuck"

I turn round to find Demetri standing at the closed door, his eyes staring at me looking me up and down in awe and an emotion I can't name.

Surprisingly I don't mind him looking at me, but with it being Demetri looking all I can imagine is being with him, and the thoughts I had of him earlier. If I could still blush I would be doing it now.

"Demetri?" I say, looking at him curiously. But then suddenly he's right in front of me, and without warning his lips are on mine.

The feel of his lips on mine sends streams of pleasure down my spine, after three seconds I kiss him back, unable to deny my feelings for him. His arms snake around wy waist, bringing me closer to him, my chest pressed against his now, and when he does this I wrap my arms round his neck and begin stroking through his luxiourous hair, loving the texture of it.

Without realising I'm then being pressed against the wall with Demetri pinning me there, his hands on my hips, the kiss becoming more heated and passionate. His tongue then slips out of his mouth and strokes gently against my bottom lip asking for entrance, without hesitation I grant him entrance and our tongues begin their exotic dance, and as this progresses I begin to feel feelings within me I've never felt before, these feeling I now know only Demetri could cause within me.

Edward never kissed me like this, nor ever made me feel like this, he was always so hesitent, always saying we could never go any further into the relationship or else he'd hurt me.

But Demetri isnt hesitent, I know that I'm a vampire now but for some reason I know he'd have still kissed me like this, he'd make sure he wouldnt hurt me but still bring us this pleasure.

Feeling more heated I begin to scratch gently behind his neck with my nails, hoping it to be seductive, it must be working because the kiss if possible instantly gets more agressive. His left hand crawls down to my thigh and then claws its way up and repeats this for a few times, every time making me feel so heated and more specifically in my vaginal area - fuck I'm wet!

Suddenly he pick up my thigh and wraps it round his hips and does the same with my other leg, when he does this I cross my ankles to remain in this position, unable to ignore his member just noticable through his jeans.

I fist my hands with his hair, our kiss becoming uncontrollable, his hands around me and stroking my back, then slowly strokes downwards till their on my bum, and slowly pulls me closer to him so I can feel his hard member more at my area and coninues this.

I sigh aroused,

"Demetri..." I moan, as he continues this, throwing my head back, unable to form words to explain the pleasure I'm experiencing.

"You can feel how much I want you don't you Bella?" he says in such a sexy tone. I look into his eyes to find them pitch black, I nod in response to his question,

"I want you so much Bella. I...I'm in love with you Isabella Volturi" he says, when he says this I swear I would have cried if I could. He loves me.

"I love you too Demetri, I have since I first saw your eyes, heard your voice, saw your face" I say.

From this he kiss' me and I kiss him back with the same amount of force, wanting him desperatly, feeling my need for him grow every second I'm with him.

"Mate with me Bella, become mine and only mine, and I'll be yours forever, no-one will ever come between us, just you and me forever" he says, looking pleadigly into my eyes.

How could I say no to him? I love him and he loves me, he's looked out for me since Victoria bit me, killed her and took me to a new home, gave me a new family.

"Yes" I say.

As soon as I say this he carries me to the bed and lies me down with my back on the mattress with him on top of me.

I kiss him and he kiss' me in turn, eventually retreaving the passion and heat we experienced minutes ago.

I begin ripping his shirt off, finding the best torso I've ever seen, with the best eight pack I've ever seen (Yes i have looked in magazines.)

I stroke my hands over his torso and as I do this he rips his belt from round my waist and begins to unbutton his shirt I'm wearing, as he does this I begin un-buttoning his jeans. When thier off as well as his shoes as well as he's taken my shirt off. Our eyes begin to observe one another, taking each other in.

I lock eyes with him and slowly begin to pull his boxers down, there finding his member released from its prison and standing to attention, now lying over me a very naked Demetri.

His eyes find mine, and slowly he strokes his hands down my sides and when they come to the boxers I'm wearing, he grips the sides and anchors them down, eventually pulling them off.

He crawls up to me again without taking his eyes off mine. I place my hand on his cheek and when I do he leans into my touch, holding my hand in place with his.

"Make me yours Demetri" I say without looking away from him.

At this he sinks his hands to my hips and positions himself between my knees that I raised at either his sides.

He leans down towards me, still without losing eye contact and kiss' my lips, I kiss him back, the kiss a sweet and loving one. Our kiss.

Then slowly I feel the tip of his member at my entrance, he teasingly strokes it against me, I breath aroused at the feel of him. Holding his arms with my hands.

"I love you my Bella" he says, when he calls me his I feel so loved, belonging. I feel like we were destined to be together, I love him with all my heart and he loves me.

"I love you, my Demetri" I say from this he smiles gently at me, if my heart was still alive it would have missed a beat.

Then with one power push he's inside me. I gasp with overwhelment, the feel of him inside me is overwhelming, the both of us now one.

I kiss him with as much passion as I can, he kiss' me back with as much passion, holding my face with his hands on either side, my hands reach up and do the same.

His hips then begin to rock against mine, his dick coming further into me. I sigh, loving the feel of him within me. I rock against him, meeting his thrusts.

I wrap my legs round his hips, finding he goes in deeper when I do this. He begin thrusting faster,

"Fuck Bella..." he groans, I can't believe how much more aroused I get from him talking to me like that.

There's the feeling! The moment before your whole world is about to explode,

"Come with me Demetri!" I say, digging my nails into his arms.

Suddenly his mouth goes to my throat and I feel him biting me, I'm so caught up in this that I can't help but bite him back, having no control over myself anymore. Then in a flash I exlode, causing myself to scream with extasty, and not a second later he too does the same, I can even feel his seed spreading within me.

I vaguely see the lights in the room all explode after thier power goes overboard for some reason, but I can't bring myself to care.

He collapses on top of me, I wrap my arms round him, keeping him here with me, he wraps his arms round my waist, keeping me in place.

Finally we look at one another, I can't help but stare into his eyes as he does with me.

"We're mated, now we'll always be together no matter who or what happens" he whispers.

"I love you Demetri" I say, stroking his cheek with my hand,

"As I love you Bella" he says, stroking my cheek with his hand, I lean into his hand, loving the feel of his skin against mine.

Finally we look around the room to find every light bulb destroyed with glass below on the floor.

"What happened?" he asks, looking at me confused, I shrug unknowingly,

"I only remember seeing them exploding while we...emm orgasmed" I say, knowing if I could I'd be blushing now. He looks at me curiously then shrugs.

After another hour we're both lying side-by-side facing one another, just looking at one another, having a silent conversation with our eyes.

"Tell me about your human life Demetri, I know about the war and you...wife...but tell me about your parents and your child hood" I say, looking at him curiously, with this he smiles at me, causing me to smile back.

"My mother was a house wife, the best to me, she was always there for me when I was young...she taught me how to be a gentleman, know how to respect people and how to act in the world. My father was a banker, he was the supportive father I needed when I turned into a teenager, any questions I asked him he would answer as best he could so I'd understand. neither of them wanted me to go to war, but I wanted to make them proud of me, and to...make my wife proud too" he says. With this I nod,

"What was she like?" I ask, looking at him curiously,

"She was...everything your not, selfish, self-centered, wanted everything for herself, I remember her beiing almost desperate for me to join the army, saying that it would be a once in a lifetime thing and I'd be bringing honor and respect to the house. I should have probably have suspected her of cheating on me. I was such an idiot" he says, with this I bring his chin up with my hand, then kiss his lips, then look him in the eyes,

"You weren't stupid, you trusted her, you were in love with her. Someone you think loves you back how can you expect them to...cheat on you or...leave you? The thing that matters is that you don't blame yourself Demetri" I say, with this he smiles at me,

"That goes for you too Bella, never blame yourself for what that dickhead did to you" he says, with this I nod,

"I'm actually...glad he did, because if he hadn't left me then I would never have found you" I say, with this he smiles a heart warming smile.

"I'd never hurt you Bella, never" he says with this I snuggle up to him, he wraps his arms round me in comfort and kiss' my forehead.

"I'd never hurt you either Demetri. I love you too much to ever hurt you" I say,

"I love you too Bella. Forever, and nothing will ever hurt you, nothing I swear" he says.


	8. Chapter 8

Demeti POV

I never imagined that I'd be in this position so soon. In my bed naked with Bella, and the both of us mated to one another.

Gods I love her so much, she's so caring, thoughtful, funny, gorgeous and has such a beautiful heart.

"Demetri!"

We both look up towards the door from Alec's voice behind it,

"Come on dude you said you'd bring Bella with you to play in the games room two hours ago" he says, from this I sigh a laugh, I can't believe I forgot about that - then again I was distracted.

"Do you want to come with us to the games room with us Bella?" I ask, looking at her curiously, with this she graces me with a smile and nods. From this we get out of bed and begin picking up clothes we threw about the place.

"We're on our way Alec" I say, after zipping up my jeans. I look over at Bella to see her slipping back on my black boxers I lent her earlier.

When I came in the room I couldnt help myself when I saw her in my clothes, she just looked so god damned sexy, and still is, if I could I'd take her again right now.

"Ready?" I ask, after wrapping my arms around her from standing behind her after she's finished clasping my belt around her waist, she smiles up at me,

"I have sex hair, have you got a brush I can borrow?" she asks, with this I nod and walk over to a table with my brush on, I twirl my index finger in a circle indicating for her to turn round, she does so with a smile, and I begin brushing her hair as gently as I can. Loving the feel of her hair between my fingers, so smooth and silky.

"Come on then" I say, taking hold of her hand and leading her out.

We find Alec stood against the door waiting for us,

"Bella this is Alec Volturi" I say introducing her to him, from this they smile at one another and shake hands,

"Felix decided to fetch Jane to ask her if she wanted to join us" he says, with this I nod and the three of us make our way to the games room.

"I never would have thought you'd have a games room, this place just looks too formal for technology" says Bella,

"We started to get more familiar with the world when we learned of the technology being made by the humans and we've actually become fond of their inventions for games, plus its one of many things for us to do while we're off duty" Alec explains, with this she nods in understanding.

As we walk down the corridors mine and Bella's hands remain intertwined and she likes to stay close to my side, I smile down at her and she smiles up at me, the height difference is something I think we're both getting used to, her being up to my shoulders in height, but we don't miind.

I look at the side of her thout to then find my mite mark I gave her earlier, rembering she gave me one too, now everyone will know that we're mated.

"Here we are" says Alec, now opening the doors to the games room, some of the guard are already inside, we make our way to the far corner where there are two couches in front of a 52 inch plasma TV with the X-box, Playsation 1, 2 and 3 and the Nintendo WII hooked up to it.

"I call playstation 3" says Alec taking a seat on the floor in front of one of the settees. Me and Bella sit on the settee behiind him side-by side.

"Fine then I'm picking the game" I say, from this he shrugs, I get up and look through the games on the shelves on the wall to our right, we have over three hundred playstation 3 games, but its easy to choose which one for us to play.

"Medal of Honor" I announce, after picking it out and slotting it into the machine.

"Alright! Bella you playing?" asks Alec, looking up at her on the settee,

"I'll have a go" she shrugs, with this I pick up two controllers and hand her one,

"Thank you" she says, giving me a kiss on the cheek in thanks, I grin at this.

We play the game for a total of three hours, Bella is alarmingly good at this game, but she's denied ever playing it, somehow I have doubts.

"No!" yells Alec after Bella defeat him for the forth time, Bella laughs.

"Re-match!" demands Alec, looking at her again with a childish frown.

"Okies" she says with a grin.

"We're here" says Felix, with Jane coming beside him,

"What took you so long?" asks Alec, both his and Bella's eyes on the TV screen.

"We needed to take care of some buissness" says Jane. I look up at them skeptical, knowing these two young couple the only buissness I'd imagine them being in would involve a bed. A topic of discussion I don't like to think about when its concerned with these two.

"You guys check this out, Bella's beaten Alec four times now" I say grinning, they both look at me shocked, no-ones ever been able to beat Alec before on this game, but yet my mate has four times - make that five now.

"Damn it!" he yells, almost throwing his controller at the TV if I hadn't of taken it off before he threw it.

"Again?" Bella asks, from this he shakes his head no,

"I know when to admit defeat" he says, sulking, from this she crawls down and pulls Alec into a hug which he unbelievably comes into.

I stare at her dumbfounded, Alec is actually hugging her, he's never shown that kind of compassion to anyone.

If I hadn't have known any better I would say their related, mother and son, the way he's clinging to her and the calming smile she has on. The sight is...breathtaking, a vision for all parents.

Alec and Jane are both only ten years old but when they were human the only family they had was an aunt who was accused of being a witch and in turn their village people linked Alec and Jane as witches too and tried to burn them at the stake. If myself and Aro hadn't turned up they would have died. They've never had a mother, since their birth mother died of childbirth.

I've noticed over the years that they come to me for support and help, looking up to me as a father they've never had since their birth father walked out of their mothers life when he learned she was pregnant.

I've accepted my role as their father to their eyes, and I don't mind, their great kids, though with adult minds, their kids at heart and I've always encouraged them to keep that way.

Maybe now that I have Bella as my mate they both may look up to her as a mother, I think she'd like that, since we're both vampires and together, we can't have children, but we can pretend Alec and Jane are ours, thats if they'd like that and if Bella will like that too.

"Why don't you pick the next game?" says Bella, smiling at him gently, with this he nods and goes to pick a new game.

She comes back onto the seat beside me, then looks at me and must be seeing my surprised look,

"What?" she asks, shrugging her shoulders. I shake my head, dismissing it, though keeping in mind of my earlier thoughts, I might ask Jane and Alec what they think of my idea and then ask Bella.

For the rest of the day we stay playing on games, Jane seems to have warmed up to Bella, now sitting on the other side of Bella with Alec sitting next to Felix on the floor. The five of us playing on the WII now playing Monkey Ball for a laugh.

"Hey guys! Come on Aro wants us" says Ashton, another member of the guard (made up character.)

From this we all pause the game and make our way to our room to get our cloaks that we have to wear.

When me and Bella get to my room I lend her on of mine, but quickly rip a few inches from the bottom off so its not trailing around her from my size being bigger then her since her cloak hasnt been made yet.

She smiles at this, and after we're both wearing them we make our way to the throne room, hand-in-hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Demetri POV

When we finally entered the throne room, I pulled Bella to my side so she would stand beside mer, for today she'll just observe, I make sure her hood is covering her face and then put my attention to in fornt of us.

When we're all in the throne room, Aro nods at the guard at the doors, who then open the doors to then allow a coven of five, one male and four females.

"The Denali coven" says Aro, smiling at the coven, from this the male walks forward,

"Aro, its been a long time" he says,

"Indeed it has Eleazar. May we ask what the reason is for your generous visit" says Aro, looking at this Eleazar guy curiously,

"A vampire has been causing trouble Aro, but his family have told us that he is no harm, I am concerned for his welfare" he says, from this Aro looks at him curiously, then elegantly stands up and walks over to Eleazar and asks for his hand, which in turn Eleazar takes hold of. All of us knowing now that whatever Eleazar has ever thought, seen, done and smelt is now implanted into Aro's mind.

"Very curious, I never would have expected that perticular coven to cause a problem" says Aro, from this Eleazar nods without looking away from him, buissness-like,

"What can be done?" he asks, from this Aro makes a glance towards me and then to Bella at my side then back at Eleazar, I wonder whats going on.

"We will deal with it Eleazar, I assure you. Now however, will you be staying with us a while? I'd hate for you to up and go, and we must reminise, I havent seen you in over a century, and your coven must meet our new family members" says Aro, with this Eleazar smiles and nods, then suddenly looks towards Bella at my side,

"Like the Lightning barer?" he asks, with this all but Aro looks at him confused.

"I don't believe she knows what we're talking about my dear friend Eleazar. Bella my dear, come join us" says Aro, from this Bella walks over to them hesitently, her being out of my reach makes me go on edge, I don't know this coven well enough to trust them with my mate in their presence.

"My dear, have you ever by any chance destroyed anything electric powered, maybe seen something happen at the corner of your eye after a series of emotional breaks?" asks Eleazar, from this she looks down from what I can guess is in thought.

"T-the lights in...my room - they shattered after I...well went through a series of emotions before master Aro. I just saw them explode" she says, looking at Aro, good girl remembering the rules to always look at Aro when a discussion is involved and she is included.

I smile at her proudly. I remember us seeing the broken lamps in my room and her telling me she saw them explode when we orgasmed. I guess its a good idea she came up with this other version of what happened to us, not exactly lying but not telling them what exactly happened either, this way we don't get too embarrassed.

"That I believe was you child. Your power if I'm correct is the ability to manipulate lightning - electricity if you will. That and your shield" he says, wow, my girls got two powers.

"Have you ever experienced where a vampire might have tried to use their power on your mind but couldnt?" asks Eleazar, from this she looks down, but I can somehow sense her distress, and not being able to comfort her is killing me.

"M-my old boyfirend...he could read minds...but could't read mine - this was when I was human though" she explains. A muffled growl is heard from the back of my throat from the very thought of the Cullen, he'd better have kept out of her head or else he'd have me to deal with.

"Interesting, if it had been present when you were human, more potential may be for you as a vampire" says Eleazar, who's looking at her curiously,

"You get more fascinating every day my dear Bella. Why don't you go back to Demetri, he looks to be a bit anxious without having you by his side" says Aro.

I could hug Aro for that, I would have killed to either be by her side or for her to be back beside me. The seperation was killing me.

She quickly, with vampiric speed, runs back to my side and takes my hand, making sure its not visable to our guests by hiding our hands behind us and thanks to our cloaks, this being the only thing we can do in such a meeting, we aren't allowed to show any affection in this room, except when its just the guard and the three kings or with the wives included.

"Alec? Jane? Why don't you show our guests to their rooms?" says Aro, from this the two nod and make thier way to the coven and begin to lead them out of the throne room.

"Your dismissed, Bella I advise you to start training with not only physical but with your powers" says Aro, with this she nods and we all leave except for those who are on duty today to guard the throne room.

I lead Bella back to my room, and when we there I wrap my arms round her, she wraps her arms round me in turn.

"Gods I was on the verge of running to your side and demanding to be by your side" I sigh,

"I wanted you there too, I was really nervous" she says, from this I look down, though only seeing the hood, I grin and pull the hood down to see her smiling her angel smile at me, she pulls mine down too.

"But we can't show weakness like that Demetri, if word got out that you have a mate that will point out your weakness, and the volturi can't afford for weakness' thats what you taught me" she says, I sigh and nod knowing this to be true.

Good grief she's been on duty for less then an hour and she sounds like she's been a guard here for a century at least.

"Your right, but I can't help what I feel" I say, with this she smiles and strokes a loose curl from my face and rests her hand on my cheek, I lean into her touch loving the feel.

"We'll get used to it, just remember that we will be reunited again afterwards" she says, with this I nod in agreement.

I lean down and then kiss her lips when I do this she kiss' me back.

"Come on, your heard Aro, you need to start training" I say, with this she nods and I take her hand after we lie our cloaks on the bed and begin to lead her to the training room.

Bella POV

Meeting another vampire outside my family was a little nerve racking, and not having Demetri by my side wasn't helping my nerves.

But Aro was there so I reminded myself of the vow I made and knowing he wouldn't hurt me I did as I was told and answered any questions always facing Aro my leader as Demetri taught me.

So if I was the one who destoryed those lights, that I have to admit is pretty cool power, as well as my aparent shield, I did often wonder why...Edward couldn't read my mind.

Thinking his name doesn't hurt, honestly it makes me angry, but I contain that and stick to whats happening now. But anyway, I don't care about Edward, I have Demetri now, and I'm a billion times better then I was with him.

Demetri's showing me the basics at the moment of fighting as a vampire. He's had me a few times, but after I understand what to do I et it quickly and menouver the moves he's showing me.

"Gotcha" I say, now saddling Demetri with my hand on his arms pinning him to the floor with my mouth at his neck.

I kiss his neck and get off, he laughs with a smile and jumps up,

"Your getting better" he says, smiling at me encouragingly,

"Only becuase I have a very talented teacher" I say, grinning at him from this he grins back.

"Alright, we'll continue fighting moves tommorow, now we need to figure out how to get you to use your power" he says, from this I nod.

We try everything we can think of, from romantic thoughts to depressing ones, after those ones though he brought me into his arms to comfort me when he saw that I was upset.

Suddenly we hear crashing noises from outside the room, then in an instant the doors are smashed in and Jane is thrown through the entry way that used to have doors.

"Guess what Janey? - Your power doesnt affect me, so what you going to do now?" asks a blond, I remember from the Denali coven.

Jane starts to crawl away, now seeing her clothes ripped and her hair in a mess from when it was in a neat bun earlier, terror in her eyes.

But the woman begins to advance on her,

"Oh no you don't, I'm not finished with you yet" she says. But that just gets me.

In a flash I appear in front of Jane, blocking her from this woman, glaring at her darkly,

"What makes you think your allowed to do such a thing to her?" I ask, noting that my voice has now adopted a dark feature, filled with hate and anger, I nearly don't recognise my own voice.

"She tried to use her power on me, but then she realised I'm a shield so now she thinks its ok to go on as if she didnt do anything" she says,

"She was walking towards the corridor I came from and shouldered me into the wall" says Jane, who's voice I can hear has fear in it, thats a first from her.

I look back at this woman in front of me,

"Well?" I say, from this she shrugs,

"Who cares? let me pass or else" she says, now about to budge past me, but when she does and is about a few footsteps away from Jane who i now see is cowering to Demetri's side I loose control.

In an instant I throw my hand up, direclty at the woman and with a wave of anger going through me, I throw lightning from my palm at the woman, throwing her away from Jane and against the far wall.

"Demetri, move Jane away from here, I don't want you both getting hurt" I say, without looking away from the woman, I see at the corner of my eye him nodding and walking Jane away, but not without looking at me with worry.

The woman gets up and she's about to strike at me when she's in front of me after running at me, but I karate kick her up her chin and then send more lightning at her, throwing her back at the wall, only I don't stop, I end up walking towards her, and every step I take the lightning seems to hurt her more as she screams in pain.

"If you so much as go anywhere near Jane again - or try to hurt any of my family again -" I let go of the lightning, in doing this she lands in a heap on the floor in front of me, but I grab her neck and hit her head against the wall so she's looking at me with fearfilled eyes,

"I'll make the pain you went through when you were turned a prick on the finger compared to what I'll do to you - Now go!" I shout, in a flash she runs out of the training room.

I keep my eyes on the wall, calming myself down, a few times I failed but when I think of Demetri I'm instantly in control.

"Bella? Baby are you alright?" asks Demetri, I turn to look at him and smile and nod, from this he runs to me and brings me into his arms,

"You know you made me so fucking hard just then, you're so sexy when your angry" he whispers in my ear so only I can hear, I grin at him at this, finding him grin back.

After he releases me, a tiny body hurries into my arms, when I look down I find Jane clinging to me for dear life, I kneel down to be at her height and when I am I hug her back,

"Thank you for saving me Bella" she says, from this I rib her back in comfort,

"It's ok Jane, she'll never hurt you again I promise" I say, from this she nods,

"Mama" she whispers, I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear that, but I felt like I'd cry when she called me this, I hug her tighter and she does in turn, showing me she knows I heard this.

I bring us out of the hug and bring her chin up when she was looking down upset and smile at her, in turn she smiles at me.

"Come on, you lead me to your room and we'll get you dressed in something that isn't ripped" I say, with this she nods, I stand up and look to Demetri,

"I'll see you in a bit baby" he says, from this I smile, he's so understanding, I kiss him on the lips which he returns and then begin to walk out of the room with Jane by my side, she takes my hand before we exit the training room, and I smile down at her as she smiles back, and I entwine our fingers together and allow her to lead me to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Demetri POV

Somehow, I don't think I need to worry about asking Jane and Alec about Bella becoming their adopted mother. Since they've made me thier adopted father, it only makes sense in asking Bella to be the mother since she's my mate.

But seeing Bella protect Jane from that Tanya woman from the Denali coven earlier was the most unbelievable and sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life. She even got into contact with her powers too, all she needed to coax her into using them is the need to protect.

In that case, I get the feeling that her motherly instincts kicked in, for she was all in the mood for protecting Jane, I've never seen Jane look so weak. I didnt know that Tanya even had a power apart from being so uptight and a bitch. Being a shield meant that Jane couldnt use her power on Tanya, she uses it to make people fear her, but the term she uses when she explained it to me was 'to make them leave me alone' many people misjudge her because of her power, but when you know her true colours you find something very different.

She's afraid of most vampires, them being bigger and older then her becuase she's stuck at being ten years old, but uses her power to try and get them to leave her alone and not think of her as weak.

She's really a good kid, funny and kind, sweet and friendly, but she only acts like this with us - her family where she knows she's safe.

"You want us to adopt Bella as our mother?" asks Alec, both of us in my room, after I've explained to him what happened before in the training room and what I've been thinking of asking him and Jane, I'll ask Alec to ask Jane about this later.

"Well hell I'm all for it. She's the best - and she protected Jane from that blond bitch. She's perfect" he says, with this I smile and nod,

"Will you go and ask Jane? Then tommorow morning both of you come here and let me know what you both think and we'll see how Bella thinks about this" I say, from this he nods and then makes his way out of my room, closing the door behind him.

I was really pleased to hear Jane accept Bella like she did before. We all heard her saying 'mama' and I could have sworn I saw Bella with a look that would have melted the most cold hearted vampire, she looked like she would have cried if she could have.

She's just so perfect and loving, and I love her with all my heart.

Bella POV

"Are you sure she didn't hurt you Jane?" I ask, standing behind her, having Jane sitting on a chair in front of her vanity table with a giant mirror in front of us.

I'm at the moment brushing her hair, putting it back into a perfect and neat bun.

"Yes, thank you Bella" she says, smiling at me through the mirror, I smile up at her in response. I had her earlier put on a black knee-length skirt and a silk long sleeved top with black flats, all she has in her wardrobe is black clothes, it surprised be at first but then I learned from her that those help keep up her fiercum appearance to outsiders.

"Jane, why do you wear black even when there are no other vampires in the castle?" I ask, looking at her curiously while at the same time making sure I havent missed a strand of hair.

"I don't know really, other vampires come to the castle so often that I never really get to wear anything else" she says, from this I nod in understanding.

"How about we go shopping some time, see if we can find you some new clothes to wear when we havent got visitors, I bet you'd look very beautiful in blue or maybe a gold colour?" I say, looking at her curiously, from this she smiles up at me like she's been given an early christmas present and nods enthusiastic.

"I'd really like that, Sulpicia used to take me but got more busy when she started helping out with the filing" she says, with this I nod and continue with her hair.

"Hey Jane, hi Bella" says Alec.

Both me and Jane look up, me already finished with her hair, and find Alec at the doorway,

"Is it ok if I talk to Jane in private?" he asks, looking at me in question, from this I nod and begin to leave the room until I feel a hand on mine, I look back to find Jane there,

"Will we still go shopping later?" she asks, looking up at me with a worrysome look, like she thinks I won't keep my promise, I kneel down and look at her diectly,

"We'll go tommorow night Jane, I promise, I'd never break a promise to you" I say, looking at her sincerely, from this she hurries into my arms, and I bring mine around her, feeling her hide her face in my hair.

"I'll see you later sweetie" I say, giving her a kiss on the forehead before standing up again, before I leave through the doorway I smile at Alec,

"Be nice to your sister Alec" I say, while ruffling his hair, he laughs at this and I grin and leave them to talk.

As I'm walking through the doorway I begin to get the feeling that I'm being followed, but just as I begin to consider turning to have a look I feel warm familiar muscular arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Guess who?" he whispers in my ear, I grin at this, my hands now on top of his,

"Brad Pitt?" I ask, resisting the urge to giggle. I turn round in his arms and find Demetri smirking at me.

"Oh even better, it's my Demetri" I smile up at him, from this he smiles at me widely.

"Hows Jane?" he asks, looking at me curiously,

"She was a little shaky at first but she's ok now, Alec talking to her about something" I say, from this he nods in understanding,

"I was wondering...would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?" from this I smile brightly,

"I would love to go on a date with you Demetri" I say, from this he smiles brightly at me, and kiss' my lips in a loving manner.

"Where will we be going then?" I ask, us both now walking down the corridor hand-in hand.

"I thought we could walk through the gardens and show you my favourite spot, then later on we can go hunting...and maybe have desert later on tonight" he says, with this I smile up at him, knowing full well that if I could I'd be blushing right now.

"Sounds like a date" I say, and with this he begins to lead me to the gardens after deciding to run together in that direction.

I havent been to the Volturi gardens before, so this is a first, and theres no doubt in my mind that these gardens are the most beautiful I have ever seen in my life.

Every flower has its own place with another flower making it a beautiful arrangement. The design of it all is unbelievable, at the end of the garden is a seat swing, I look at Demetri stood beside me to find him smiling at me.

I grin and take his hand and lead him to the swing and he comes willingly.

"What do you think?" he asks, from this I look at him, the both of us on the swing together.

"It's beyond words, I've never seen anything so beautiful" I say,

"It was a little project myself and Jane and Alec did together, Jane likes flowers and...Alec likes anything to do with dirt. So we decided to do this as a kind of hobby" he says, I look at him amazed, the three of them must have put a lot of hard work into this.

"You three are really cute together, like...their your biological children" I say, smiling at him, from this he smiles back,

"It was Aro and me who found them, they were about to be burned at the stake at the town centre of their village after being accused of being witches. Jane was blindfolded while Alec was left to watch himself and Jane burn. But me and Aro were passing by and saw all this happening, we had to get rid of all the witness' but we saved them both and turned them, they were badly hurt so it was all we could do to save them. Ever since then they've...kind of looked up to me as the father they never had. Their parents weren't around when they were young so they lived with their aunt" he says, from this I nod in understanding. Demetri is a wonderful man, if he ever had kids of his own he'd make a perfect father, caring, protective, loving and so much more.

"Your great for them" I say, with this he gives me a warm smile that reaches his eyes, then brings his arm round me and pulls me to him where I come willingly.

"Come on, lets go for dinner" he says with this I smile and nod, he takes my hand and leads the way to the city


	11. Chapter 11

Demetri POV

Damn I love this woman, she has the kindest heart I have ever seen in my existence.

I don't know what I'd have done if I had never of met her, I would have probably just stuck to my old routine of having my guard duty rule my life, with breaks every so often on games or on the garden with Alec and Jane and go out to feed later on.

Bella has made my life so much happier since she joined us. The first day I met her I found a new purpose in life - to keep her happy and to love her as much as I can.

I'm watching her now drinking from a thief in an alley. I've already had three tonight and she's just finishing her second. I plan on taking her back to castle and giving her her gift I bought earlier today. It's something I know she'll like and belongs to her now.

She lets go of the man and turns to see me watching her with a proud smile on my face, she looks so beautiful in an exotic way after she's drunken her needed blood.

I hurry over to her and place my hands on either side of her face, gazing into her ruby red eyes, then I kiss her lips with all the love I can muster, she returns the kiss and sinks her fingers into my hair, keeping me in place as I am with her.

"I love you Bella" I whisper whilst still kissing her,

"I love you too Demetri" she whispers, the kiss now becoming more passionate and loving I just love her so much its impossible to keep that under control.

Suddenly I see the light of the sun streaming in front of the alleyway we're in.

"Bella, we need to go" I say, bringing her close to me, from this she looks back to see the suns rays beginning to come. She nods at this and we both then begin to sprint our way back to the castle.

"Demetri?"

I look over to her beside me to find her looking at me with a gentle smile,

"Yes love?" I say,

"Thank you for my date, it was wonderful" she says, from this I smile at her and nod in agreement.

Finally we arrive back in my room...well our room now, that thought brings a smile to my face,

"Bella, there's something I need to talk to you about" I say, sitting us both at the end of the bed, from this she looks up at me in response,

"Alec and Jane are great kids, misunderstood by the vampire nation but in truth brilliant. I've known them since they were turned. I've raised them as a father and as a father I want the best for them. Bella will you be their new mother?" I ask, looking at her in question, she looks at me in thought for a minute, then her smile graces its presence.

"Demetri, of course I will. They are great kids and I love them as my own already. If they'll have me then I'll be their new mother" she says, from this I smile and kiss her lips.

"Let me go and speak to them first and we'll be back in a second" I say, from this she smiles, but before I stand up she leap up at me and hugs me,

"Thank you Demetri, your giving me such a wonderful family. Your kindest, loving and wonderful man I have ever met" she says, her head against my chest and her arms around me. I have my arms around her from this and I kiss her head.

"I love you Bella, all I want is for you to be happy" I say, from this she looks up at me and I think that if she could she's be crying now.

"I am happy, more happy then I've ever been in my life. All thanks to you Demetri" she says smiling at me with a breathtaking smile.

"So what do you think Jane?" I ask, Alec, Jane and myself in the games room talking about the situation.

"Dad! Of course I want Bella as our mum, she's great, she's the mother we never had and I love her so much already!" says Jane, leaping into my lap and hugging me, it's a good thing I'm older and stronger then her because otherwise she's probably have crushed me.

"What about you Alec, still want Bella to be your new mum?" I ask, from this he grins and nods,

"Definitely. But...does she want us to be her new kids?" he asks, from this I smile and nod,

"I asked her before and she would be honored to be your mother. She loves you both" I say, but no sooner had I said this Jane is out of my arms and the room we're in.

"Hey wait for me!" yells Alec as he follows Jane to the most likely place she'll have gone to. Bella.

I run towards mine and Bella's room and find her on the floor with Jane and Alec on top of her, I laugh at this as the three of them are already laughing.

"Awesome! I get a mum!" yells Alec, from this I walk over to them and help Bella up.

"I never thought I'd get such great children" says Bella, with Jane now hugging her,

"Mama" she says, from this Alec comes over and hugs Bella too, she looks up at me and smiles,

"There's room for one more you know, dad" she says, from this I grin and sweep the three of them in a hug, them all laughing at this when their in the air.

This is my family, and soon I may even have Bella...as my wife. At least when I can bring up the courage to ask her.

"Bella?" I say, after a few minutes when Jane and Alec leave the room. She looks at me in response and I walk up to her feeling slightly nervous about what I'm about to do,

"I have something for you" I say, then I pull out of my pocket a thin square box and then show her the garnet necklace with a heart pendant on it.

"Demetri! Oh my god that's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life" she says looking up at me from the necklace in awe, I smile at her, glad that she likes it.

"Mt great-grandfather had it made by the best blacksmith in his time after giving him the stone, and he gave it to my great-grandmother as a present to show her his love for him. Its been handed down since them. And now I want you to have it Bella" I say, the look on her face would have guaranteed her crying if she were human,

I walk around her until I'm facing her back and then begin to clasp the necklace around her neck,

"Are you sure?" she asks silently, from this I kiss her exposed neck,

"Yes. I love you with all my heart, and that will never go away" I say, from this she turns around and wraps her arms round me,

"Thank you Demetri, I'll wear it always" she says, from this I smile and wrap my arms around the one woman I will ever love. 


	12. Chapter 12

Bella POV

"Right hand green" I say, after spinning the twister wheel.

Me, Jane and Alec are playing twister in the games room. Demetri is in the throne room on duty. It's been a couple of days since I officially became Jane and Alec's mother. And I love them more everyday as any mother would. As well as since Demetri gave me the necklace his family have had since his great grandparents, and true to my word I kept it on, as I intend to wear it forever.

"Bella?"

I look up from where I am towards the entrance doorway to see Felix looking at me in question,

"Yes Felix?" I ask, looking at him curiously,

"You're being asked for in the throne room" he says, from this I sigh and roll my head back in annoyance, this was supposed to be my day off. I was working all day yesterday and I didn't get to see Jane and Alec until five this morning.

"I'll be there in five minutes Felix" I say, with this I hear him walk away,

"Aw man, why did you have to be summoned now?" asks Alec, as he and Jane begin to maneuver so that they can get off me and me from under them.

"Sorry guys, but as soon as this business is done we can go hunting together" I say, with this they nod and give me a hug together.

"I'll see you both soon" I say, kissing them on their heads and then make my way into mine and Demetri's room. I get my black cloak out of our wardrobe and put it on and pull my hood on and then quickly make my way to the throne room.

When the two guards open the doors for me I make my way silently into the room but standing in front of the door with my head down with my hood already covering my face.

"Ah, my dear Isabella. Forgive me for bringing you here on your day off but it appears you know these people" says Aro, I carefully look up without revealing my face to anyone and...Oh My God.

The Cullens!

They all look at me with eyes of curiosity, obviously from not knowing who I am thanks to my hooded face.

They're all the same as I remember, obviously because of them being vampires and not aging.

I cant feel myself breath, I know we vampires don't need to breath but do out of habit, but I just feel so much pain inside my chest I can't imagine a human even begin to imagine enduring it.

Alice is her usual stylish self, looking at me with an emotion I can't identify she was once my best friend. Jasper beside her I never blamed him for what happened at my eighteenth birthday, it was just in his nature and he wasn't used to his new diet at that time. Rosalie still as beautiful with Emmett beside her, Emmett I considered the big brother I'd always wanted and even though Rose had an attitude towards me I didn't hate her. Esme and Carlisle too, the two people I thought of as another mother and father, always so caring and loving and accepting to me. This family I once loved left me.

And lastly Edward...the one I gave my human heart to, the man I trusted with my life...the one who destroyed me and left me to fend for myself.

I can't do this...

Demetri POV

Jesus why did Aro have to have Bella come to this? These people hurt her so badly they left a scar on her.

I can literally feel the pain she's going through standing there with these disgusting people looking at her, not knowing who she is. And I sure as hell want to keep it that way.

"My kings if I may, it seems she is not a great fan of our guest's presence, may I be permitted to lead her out?" I ask, looking at the three kings in their thrones in question, my hood down so they know who I am already.

I look at them with a hint of desperation, trying to without words ask them to let me take her away from all this, that she needs to go otherwise she'll be far more hurt.

Aro must see this for he nods silently at me in understanding,

"Very well, take her back to her room" he says, I nod in thanks and go to Bella, hoping to god that she's ok. When I take hold of her hand I could almost feel her strength wavering, she's even shaking slightly.

Carefully to not startle her, I wrap my other arm round her waist and lead her out of the room without drawing too much suspicion,

"Forgive me Carlisle, she's new and tends to get a little shy" says Aro,

"Its fine Aro, I'm sure we'll be reacquainted later" says Carlisle.

Not if I can help it.

I lead Bella to our room, having to help support her after a few second when we left the throne room.

I kick the door close after entering our room and lead her to the bed and sit her down,

"Bella? Talk to me honey please, Bella?" I say after taking off her hood to see her eyes filled with petrified shock in her eyes,

"T-they're h-h-here why are they h- here?" she asks, looking up at me in desperation for an answer and with panic,

"I don't know love, but I can talk to Aro and ask him for permission to keep you away from them, you wont have to see them if you don't want to" I say,

"Why did Aro let me in when he knew?" she asks,

"He didn't Bella, remember you only told him that your old vampire boyfriend was named Edward you never gave him their last name so he couldn't of known" I say, from this she looks down in what I presume is in thought and then finally nods in acceptance,

"Why did they have to come here now? I've been so happy here, with you and Jane and Alec and everyone else, why did they have to come?" she asks, from this I bring her into my arms and pull her onto my lap after sitting on the bed where she did before.

"They're not staying here long love, a week maybe two. But they don't need to know who you are, you can always have your hood up and you won't need to be asked in for meetings where they will be also. We'll figure something out love I promise" I say, from this she nuzzles her head under mine.

"I love you Demetri, I don't know what I'd do without you" she says, from this I kiss her head and bring her closer to me in an embrace.

I won't let that group of veggies hurt her ever again. If I could I would kill them all, especially that Edward. I hate his guts for what he did to Bella. If I see him anywhere near her I'll rip him to shreds.

"Come on, let's go find Alec and Jane and go hunting the four of us" I say, with this she looks up at me and for a few seconds we just stare into one another's eyes until she smiles and nods in agreement. I help her up and then help her out of her cloak. But before we leave the room I sneak a kiss on her lips which she responds to.

"I love you Bella, more than anything in this world, more than my own life. I love you so much. Please don't ever leave me" I whisper, our foreheads touching together.

"I love you too Demetri, more than anything in life or death. And I'll never leave you for anything...or anyone" she says, from this I look into her eyes and know she means Edward.

Knowing she's never leave me for him brings so much relief to me, I trust her with my life, and hearing that she wouldn't leave me for her ex or anyone else from her own lips is like hearing the voice of god. If my heart still beat it would have stopped with all the love I now felt for this woman.

"Come on, lets go get our two little terrors" I say, from this she laughs and nods.

"Demetri what if they see me? Recognize me?" she asks, as we're both on our way to the games room to where we can hear Alec and Jane are.

"Then we'll deal with it - together. I would never leave you alone with them unless you asked for such, whatever you need just tell me and I'll do everything I can to accomplishing it for you" I say, from this she smiles and nods.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella POV

Avoiding the Cullens has been rather difficult these past two days. I nearly had two encounters but I've always had my cloak on with my hood up. I'm mostly in mine and Demetri's room, the games room or throne room when I'm on duty.

I've explained everything to Aro, Caius and Marcus, about my human life and with the Cullens. They were shocked to say the least, but understand the situation.

Demetri and the kids have been really supportive, helping me get through this, the fact that I'm in the same building with my old family is hard, but I'm living with it.

I'm walking down the corridors on my way to the library for some piece of mind, I was just on duty so it might be a good idea to get back to my book.

When I enter I take my hood off after finding that the library is empty. I walk over to the shelf where I left the book I'm currently reading.

When Demetri learned that I had a favorite book he immediately went out and got me it, Wuthering Heights, safe to say I gave him a very satisfying thank you he he.

I pull out my book and climb into my settee with my book in hand and turn to the page I left with my marker in a few hours ago.

Suddenly i hear footsteps coming down the hallway outside the corridor. Quickly i put the book down and hide behind one of the shelves at the back.

I peek through a crack through two books to find to my horror that its the Cullens, why did they have to be here now?

"Look Edward, I know you cared about her, but she's gone, she left town - disappeared. Isn't it obvious by now that we aren't going to find her?" says Rosalie, from this Edward then gives her the darkest glare I've ever seen him make.

"I will never give up on finding her Rose. I need to find her or else I'll go mad" he says. Well I guess he must have found someone else and lost her somehow, maybe she was kidnapped or something.

"No more then you already are you mean? Come on Ed you've been acting weird ever since you went back to find her missing, I understand your pain but you need to accept that she's gone" says Jasper.

"No! I wont stop looking for her, I don't care how long it takes - I'll find her somehow and then correct a mistake I will never make again" he says.

"What do you see Alice?" asks Carlisle, him and Esme on the couch opposite I was on, they look towards Jasper and Alice where they're sitting in the couch I was previously before they came in.

"I still can't find her; it gets all blurry all the time. But I know she's alive" she says, looking down in disappointment. I guess they really cared about her,

I wish they'd have been at least that when they left me. But I don't care anymore, their not my family anymore, the Volturi is.

"We will find her Edward, and don't worry, with the Volturi's help I'm sure we'll find her quicker" says Esme.

Edward nods at this but then his attention goes to near the couch I was on before - shit to where I left my book!

"What is it Edward?" asks Esme, looking at him curiously as he walks over to my book,

"Wuthering Heights...this was her favorite book" he says.

When he says this I'm surprised as hell, he's in love with a girl who likes the same book as me?

"You don't think?" asks Emmett, looking at him suspiciously, ok now I'm getting more nervous and panicky. Quickly I bring my phone out and quietly text Demetri to come and help me before the Cullens find me themselves.

I watch as they begin talking more about how they're going to try and ask the Volturi for more help on finding this girl.

Finally the doors open and in comes Demetri, his eyes land on the Cullens in front of him and he begins to frown at them,

"Have any of you seen a woman in here, Aro is asking for her" he says, while the Cullens are distracted I begin to make my way to the window in hopes of climbing out the room, when I begin to feel eyes on me.

Unfortunately I look and find Jasper looking at me oddly, Alice and the rest of the Cullens finally look too and their all then looking at me,

"Here I am Demetri" I say, from this he looks at me alarmed, looking at the Cullens alarmed, confused as to what to do,

"Sorry I had my mind wrapped up in something, let's go and see what master Aro would like of me" I say, hurrying over to him and lead the way out of the room with Demetri behind me without looking at any of the Cullens.

We don't say anything until we're back in our room and I hurry into his arms,

"Thank you so much Demetri, I was so scared, I didn't know what to do" I say, in an instant he wrap his arms round me,

"It's perfectly alright Bella, you know I'd do anything for you. But are you ok?" he asks, looking at me worried,

"I'm fine, and I think I know what their doing here as well" I say, with this he looks at me with interest,

"Edward found someone else, but she must have been kidnapped or something because their looking for her...all I know is she likes Wuthering Heights the same as me" I say, looking at him awkwardly, from this he brings me closer to his arms.

"Lets go and speak to Aro" he says, with this I nod and follow him out of the room but both of us pull our hoods back on before we do.

"I wonder why they can't find them on their own" I say, thinking about the Cullen's anxiety to find this girl,

"I don't know Bella, but don't worry, we'll get this sorted out before they realise who you are" he says, with this I nod in agreement.

"Yes, I'm afraid to say I know this Bella my dear, Carlisle showed me this in his memories...but there's something I think you should know" says Aro, after I've told him everything I heard the Cullens say before.

I look at him curiously to see what he says,

"This girl that young Edward is looking for...she's you Bella dearest, he went back for you and found you missing, he's been looking for you" he says.

When he says this I think I've gone into shock, Edwards been looking for me, that's impossible,

"That's not possible; he doesn't care about me, why would he look for me? He doesn't love me - he never did" I say, trying to understand this situation I've so suddenly been put in,

"He wasn't exactly being honest Bella, as far as Carlisle's mind has told me he was telling you lies. He thought you leaving would be better - safer for you. But obviously he was wrong" he says, I can't believe what I'm hearing. He lied to me? He may still love me.

But I don't love him; I look up at Demetri and know in my heart that he is the man I love. He would never abandon me, he loves me as I love me.

"What are we going to do about them?" I ask, showing to the three kings and Demetri that I'm still a part of this family and I'm still staying with him. He smiles at me from this and I smile back.

"Well it appears that there are two ways we can go by this, one you can just be yourself and let them find out themselves and you could then tell them that you've moved on and a part of this family now, or you and Demetri could leave for the week and avoid them altogether" says Aro.

I look down in thought, the second option sounds tempting, but it also means that I'm running away, and if they ever come again I'd have to leave every time. The first one sounds more right, maybe after they find out by themselves they can get over me and get on with their lives without me.

"I think the first one sounds better" I say, looking up at the three kings, they smile proudly at this and nod.

"Bella there is something that we've been meaning to ask you" says Marco, with this I look up in curiosity,

"We would like to adopt you. Become Caius' daughter and mine and Marcus' niece. If you agree you and your mate Demetri will have places on the throne if anything happens to us and even at present time. What is your answer?" asks Aro.

Oh My God.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella POV

I can't believe what I've just heard. Aro and the other two kings want me to join in their own ranks...but as a princess?

I look up to Caius in confusion,

"You want me to be your daughter?" I ask, from this he looks at me directly, then in a second he's in front of me,

"I've been watching you work Bella, and your training is improving every time. I would be honoured to become your father. Your beautiful, talented, smart, everything a father could ever want from his daughter" he says, then unexpectedly he lays his hand on my cheek in an affectionate gesture. I've never heard of Caius ever showing sign of affection. I bet he's thanking the stars that the Denali and Cullen coven aren't in here since none of us are allowed to show such emotions in the throne room in front of guests in case showing any weakness'.

"Will you accept into being my daughter and the new princess of Volterra?" asks Caius, from this I nod in agreement. From this he as well as the other two kings smile in triumph.

"Excellent! Now Demetri as Bella's mate you've automatically become prince of Volterra" says Aro, I look to Demetri and find him with a surprised look on his face,

"I'm honoured my lords, thank you" he says, now hesitently walking over to my side, I smile up at him and he smiles at me in turn.

"Excellent. Now the celebration will be in three days, We'll invite every vampire coven to the crowning of the both of you, as well as you'll be then recognised as the vampires newest royalty members" says Aro, with this both me and Demetri nod in understanding.

"Alright you two make yourself scarce we have a lot of planning to do" says Caius, from this we both nod and leave the throne room,

"This is certainly something I didnt expect. I mean me? - A princess?" I say, as we're both walking down the corridors.

"Bella your going to make a wonderful princess. Your caring, smart, loving everything the vampire world needs on the throne" says Demetri, from this I smile up at him, thankful for his support in all this,

"And you'll make a wonderful prince" I say, from this he smiles down at me, we stop after a minute of looking at one another, and I see his hands coming up to my face without our eyes looking anywhere. He holds my face and barely seconds past when I attacked his lips and he didnt need to wait to kiss me back.

Without warning my back is against the wall and Demetri is still on me but looking to our right in alarm,

"Someone's coming our way" he says, from this I look at him confused, why would he go so drastic if someone was coming?

"Cullen" he whispers so only I'd here. But I know he means one Cullen in perticular, Edward,

"Demetri, I already decided that he's going to find out himself, I'm not hiding anymore, I'm yours, I love you with all my heart and I want the world to know that" I say, from this he smiles at me warmly, then kiss' my lips while holding my hips in his hands as my arms wrap themselves round his neck.

"I love you Demetri" I whisper, knowing I mean this with every fibre of my existence,

"I love you too Bella" he whispers, his lips staying on mine, the feel of his lips on mine is wondeful I never want them to leave.

But fate had other plans.

"Bella?"

From his familiar voice, both me and Demetri part to then see a very confused Edward standing a few feet away in front of us in the corridor,

"Yes?" I ask, looking at him curiously, pretending not to know him, he can figure all this out by himself, I'm not going easy on him, not after what he put me through.

He looks at my face, almost every single feature of my face, for a second I'm worried that he'll recognise me in a second.

Not wanting this to be easy for him I look down pretending to be embarassed and look up at Demetri,

"Demetri? Lets go hunt I'm getting thirsty" I say, from this he smiles at me and nods, taking hold of my hand which I entwine my fingers with and allow him to lead me through the corridors, walking past a very confused looking Edward.

"I hope he's ok" I say, grinning at Demetri, winking at him to play along, he grins back,

"Yeah, me too, I havent actually seen much of him, only when he and his coven first came a few days ago" he says.

Finally we arrive at the entrance doors and make our way out of the castle, now laughing from the stunt we just pulled.

"I'm sorry but that was hilarious!" laughs Demetri, us both crouched in histarics in the attic he brought me when I first became a vampire for my first feed.

"I can't believe he fell for that!" I laugh.

Without warning him I pounce on Demetri, throwing him to the floor with me on top.

"You know...we havent had any fun in a while, and we still need to wait for the sun to set" I say, from this he grins his sexy grin at me,

"What kind of fun did you have in mind?" he asks, from this I smirk at him,

"The kind of fun that requires you and me both naked" I say, from this he raises his eyebrows in delight,

"I like the sound of that Miss Volturi" he says, from this we both laugh.

Wth a rush I grab two fists fulls of his shirt and rip it off. But not before making sure we put our cloaks to the side not wanting to ruin them.

When his chest is revealed I cant help but stare at it in amazement, no-ones could compare, he should be a model with a body like his, especially these sexy eight pack on him.

I look up to see him smirking at me,

"Like the goods?" he asks, from this I grin,

"Absolutely" I say, from this he grabs my hips and without waiting I attack his lips with mine, now with my hands on his shoulder-blades, feeling his gorgeous skin and texture under my hands.

And you can kind of guess what happened next.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella POV

"Come on mum, I only want one black dress! Please...!" begs Jane, as promised I took her out night shopping, but I'm determined to get her anything that isnt black like her wardrobe back at home.

"Nope, you have enough black in that wardrobe of yours - which by the way we are sorting through when we get home young lady" I say, from this she nods in acceptance and follows me into a shoe shop,

"Aww Jane you'll look so cute in these shoes" I say, bringing out a pair of yellow flats, she looks over and smiles,

"Your right, I like them a lot moma" she says, taking the shoes and trying them on.

After another hour we leave the shop with three bags of shoes.

"Come on lets go, lord knows what kind of trouble your father and brother will be in with us not being there" I say from this Jane laughs and we make our way to where I parked my car, its Demetri's car really but he said I was more then welcome to use it.

"We're home" I say, as we walk through the entrance doors. Both of us making our way to her room.

"Hi mum" says Alec as heappears beside me as we continue to Jane's room,

"Hey Alec, what have you and your father been up to?" I ask, looking at him in question,

"Well at first we were playing games in the gaming room, but then that Cullen guy came into the room and then started asking him questions, dad told me to leave so I did" he says, from this I look at him concerned.

"Alec can you take these into Janes room with her for me. I'm going to go find your father" I say, with this he nods and takes my bags I'm holding and follows Jane.

I instead follow Demetri's scent, though quickly going into our room to pick up my cloak.

As soon as I've put it on and covered my face with the hood I follow Demetri's scent.

Finally I come to the throne room to find most of the guard for today and Demetri there along with the Cullens and of course the three kings.

"Ah Isabella, how was your day?" asks Aro,

"It was pleasant Aro thank you" I say, walking over to where I know Demetri is standing, knowing from his scent.

"As we were saying Carlisle, we would be honoured if you and your family would stay for another month" he says, from this I look over at the Cullens to see thier response to this, no doubt Aro wants them to be here for my coronation as the volturi princess in two weeks.

"Well we have nothing planned, and the children wont be starting school this year so I think we'd be honoured to stay some longer" says Carlisle, from this the rest of the Cullens nod in agreement.

Suddenly Edward looks over to mine and Demetri's direction, though I swear he's looking right at me, like he's seeing into my soul.

But all of a sudden without warning, the doors are blasted open, the Cullens back away and all the guards including myself look to where we now see five vampires at the doors looking towards the three kings with dark grins.

"Hello old friends, thought we'd pop by and see how you were" says the dark haired male who looked to be the leader, including him there was three males and two females.

"I'm pretty sure you could have done such a thing without destroying our doors" says Marcus, looking at them warily.

"Mama!"

In an instant I look in the direction of the entrance to see Jane and Alec being brought in by two other males, as soon as I see my two angels being held against their will I can feel my anger rise,

"What is the meaning of this Derain?" asks Aro, looking at this new coven with a warning glare,

"Revenge my dear friend, you killed eight of our other members three years ago, now we're going to get rid of precious members of your family" says a female smiling darkly at Aro.

But then I see the male holding Jane create fire in his palm with the hand he isnt using to hold Jane by the throat.

But as soon as he's inches from touching her with the flames, I shrug my cloak off, walk towards them with a furious glare on my face and as soon as I'm looking at the one holding my little angel I send a stream of lightning at him, making sure not to touch Jane with it, sending him to the far wall.

As soon as he's away from her I send another stream at the one holding Alec sending him against the wall behind him.

I reach to Jane who hurries into my arms and Alecs in an instant in my arms as well, but I quickly move them behind me as I crouch protectively in front of them, sending a warning glare at the coven, daring them to even try to hurt my children.

"As you can see Derain, there is no hope of hurting Jane and Alec, especially when their mother is in the very same room" says Caius, I don't take my eyes off the coven, the two who were holding my children already stood with their coven now but glaring at me now, but when I see the males glare at me darkly I snarl at them, I've never heard myself do this but even I'll admit I sound frightning.

Only just seeing him move the one who held Alec comes running towards me with his dark expression on, but just as he's a couple of feet away Demetri grabs hold of the mans throat and throws him to the floor at his feet in front of me causing the marble flooring to crack from strength being put against it,

"Ever try to harm my mate again - and I'll make sure there is nothing left of you but dust!" he snarls then slides him roughly across the floor to his coven.

I now notice that Demetri's hood is down as he now steps beside me but making sure he's slightly in front of me in a protective manner.

"Perhaps you should restrain your coven Derain, they seem unable to heed a warning" says Caius, from this Derain glares at them all.

"So how are you going to carry out your revenge now Derain?" asks Aro, smiling mokingly at them.

"This" he says. But as soon as he says this I'm thrown against the wall behind me by an invisable force and knocked against it, knwing I'm going to leave a dent there, but now I feel a strong grip around my throat keeping me up, but I don't see anyone there.

"Anyone move...and your soon-to be-princess turns into ash" says Derain.


	16. Chapter 16

Demetri POV

Everyone's still, none of us dare to move from fear of what could happen to Bella who's still being held against the wall by an invisible force.

"How is it you know who she is?" asks Caius, who's now standing looking at Derain business-like,

"Word travels fast, and I'm pretty sure you don't want anything to happen to your young Isabella" says Derain, from this I snarl at them, how dare they do this to my Bella.

"What do you wish from us?" asks Aro, looking at them all composed, trying to bring order in the room.

"We want eternal pardons, no matter what we do however we do it. We do not get punished or ever come after by your guard - ever" says Derain.

Basically their looking for complete and total freedom from the law, they break the law however they wish and they won't be punished for it in the slightest.

I pull Jane and Alec behind me to make sure they're ok, they're in no better stare then I am from seeing their mother like this,

"I don't think we can give you such a thing Derain. We would be going against everything we strive for by giving you this request of yours" says Aro.

"Then we'll kill the princess" says one of the females.

Suddenly I hear an ear piercing scream and find that it's Bella, but to my utmost horror she's on fire.

Without a word I run to her but without warning I hit an invisible shield and thrown across the room,

But then I see the Cullens begin to get involved, Edward actually charges to Bella, inside I'm going to laugh when he's thrown across the room, he just saw me do such a thing. Though this time he gets passed, all of us now seeing a male vampire holding Bella, but he's got a strained expression on.

Edward successfully gets to the man and rips him off Bella who falls to the floor in a heap.

I only out of the corner of my eye find that Derain's coven and himself are all being held by the guard and the two young males from the Cullens coven, but I don't care about this, I run to Bella, finding Jane and Alec already at her side.

"Bella" I say, kneeling beside her and pulling her into my lap, finding her unconscious.

No, she can't be dead - she can't! If I lose her I'll die also, she's the light of my light. I could never carry on without her by my side.

"For what you've done, I sentence you to death" says Aro, looking outraged at Derain's clan, then as soon as Aro says this the guard and two Cullen boys rip the traitor's heads off and throw them into a quickly made fire.

"Mama! Please wake up! Please!" cries Jane, if she were still human I know without a fact that she would be crying waterfalls of tears, I wouldn't blame her, so would I and Alec who's holding her hand.


	17. Chapter 17

Demetri POV

"How is it you couldn't use your powers young ones?" asks Aro, all of us trying to figure out why none of us could use our powers, for none of them could. Jane and Alec couldn't use their powers to save themselves and apparently the people in the Cullen's coven couldn't either.

"One of the females must have been a shield master, able to project it to stop any of us from using our powers" says Felix.

I look over at the settee I laid Bella on, the same one she woke up to her new life on, she's still unconscious, none of us know if she'll wake up, all I can do is pray that she'll wake up soon, my dead heart is heavy with the fear that I may never see her eyes, hear her wondrous voice or have her in my arms in an embrace.

Alec and Jane are sat on the floor at her side holding her hand with despair on their faces, god their hearts will be broken if they lose her, she's been their mother for about a week and they've loved her so much in that time, its like she's their true biological mother.

We can't lose her.

"Carlisle" I finally say, knowing he knows about this kind of stuff and he may be the only one able to help her. From this he walks over to me in question,

"Could you please take a look at her? I want to know if...she'll ever wake up" I say, from this he nods and both of us walk over to where my mate and children are.

But as soon as Jane see's Carlisle she gives him a death glare,

"No Cullen comes near Mama" she says, standing in front of Bella defensively,

"Jane honey, Carlisle may know what's wrong with her and know how to wake her up" I say, looking at her calmly, from this she frowns,

"After everything they've done to her you'd let one of them come near her? How do you know she wont get worse because of him?" she asks, from this I nod,

"I don't, that's why I'm asking you and Alec to keep an eye on him" I say, from this she slightly straightens up and nods stiffly.

I walk over to her and bring her into a hug,

"I know your worried Jane, we all are, but we have to have faith in Carlisle" I say, from this she nods and I bring her in front of me at arms length,

"Watch over your mother" I say, from this both Jane and Alec nod and allow Carlisle to Bella.

I walk back over to the kings and high guard.

"Emm Demetri?" says Felix, now seeing him looking at me warily, from this I look at him confused,

"What is it?" I ask, but he only nods in a direction behind me, from this I look behind me to find Edward looking at Bella with...longing in his eyes. Shit he knows!

"Keep an eye on him Felix, don't let him near her" I say silently so he can't hear me, from this Felix nods and I walk over to the kings.

"My lords what is to be done? If...things lead astray…we'll have a lot of work to handle" I say, from this Caius looks at me with an understanding expression.

"Demetri, go to Bella. She'll want you to be there. Be with your mate and let us worry about all the other things" he says, from this I bow in thanks and walk back to Bella. Out of the corner of my eye I see Edward talking with the small pixie-like female from their coven.

I remain watching the process as Carlisle looks over Bella, standing at her feet while Jane is sitting beside the settee watching closely what Carlisle is doing as well as Alec though he is standing beside me.

Finally after some more minutes he stands up,

"It seems the fire didn't harm her physically, the fire seems to have gone into her mind. It may take a few hours for the venom to heal her mind" he says, from this I nod,

"Will there be any pain she'll go through after she wakes up or during?" I ask, looking at him questioningly,

"Alas I don't know. If I did I would of course tell you as her mate Demetri" from this I nod,

"He's not her mate!" yells a familiar voice, we all turn to see Emmett and Jasper holding Edward back from apparently running at me,

"Edward? What..?." but Carlisle's cut off by Edward,

"It's Bella! My Bella! Isabella Swan!" he shouts, from this the small pixie one walks in front of him,

"Edward you left her - remember! She's moved on - like you wanted her to" she says, looking at him angrily, its a bit obvious that Bella meant a lot to her and leaving had upset her a great deal.

"You knew?" he asks, looking at Alice with a death glare,

"Yes, but I couldn't tell you, otherwise you'd have ruined everything, Bella and Demetri are perfect for one another, they love one another, and their future is far too precious to change" she says, from this I look at her confused.

"Alice can see into the future Demetri" explains Carlisle, from this I nod in understanding.

"What do you see Alice?" asks Esme, from this Alice turns to look at me with a gentle smile,

"Something wonderful" she says. I have no idea what she is talking about but apparently its good.

"But she's mine!" yells Edward, looking at me furious, at this I glare at him darkly and begin to stalk towards him.

"You were just a passing interest. A curiosity to me. I couldn't read your mind so I thought I could after spending time with you. Your blood seemed different too and I was curious as to why. But not anymore" I say while mimicking his voice, saying exactly what he told Bella before he left her.

At this he looks at me shocked,

"And you know what Edward? Not two seconds after you left her on her own with a broken heart in that forest. Victoria came" I say, when I say this name he hiss'

"Victoria?" asks Emmett, from this I look at him in response, unable to look at this sad excuse of a vampire.

"She wanted to have revenge since Edward killed her mate...James I think was his name. But then she decided rather then killing Bella, she chose to make her live an eternity without her supposed mate. She bit her. But I pulled her off Bella and killed her. Then I brought Bella here. Because there was no way in hell I was leaving such an innocent and broken angel as Bella on her own whilst undergoing the change as well as afterwards" I say.

After I've said this Alice hurries over to me and unexpectedly hugs me,

"Thank you Demetri! Thank you for saving my sister" she says. From this I pat her back awkwardly; Bella definitely meant something to this one.

"We never wanted to leave Bella; she was and still is a wonderful and beautiful girl. But...Edward told us she didn't want to see us ever again" says Esme, from this I look up shocked,

"I was there the whole time through-out their conversation Esme, she never said anything like that, she was begging him to take her with you" I say, from this she hurries over to Bella with Alice at her ankle to stand or sit with my sleeping angel. She was clearly a much loved girl even when she was human.

"Edward, I can't believe you would do such a thing to her" says Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett already having let Edward go and leaving his side.

"It was for her safety! After her birthday with that incident I couldn't allow that to happen again. I couldn't put her life at risk" he says defensively.

"Maybe you should have thought a little bit less selfishly and thought about what Bella would have wanted" I say.

I know this has angered him and within a second he begins to run at me, but when he's merely inches away he's thrown to the side and hits the wall leaving a dent in the marble.

I am not looking forward to when we get someone to fix this place up afterwards, this place is a mess.

I look to Bella, knowing she's the only one who can make lightning streams, to then find her standing between Esme and Alice with her hand extended when she presumably sent the lightning at Edward, now only noticing Jane and Alec letting her lean on them.

I hurry to her and pull her weight on me, smiling at Alec and Jane as they do in turn.

"How are you?" I ask, looking at her worriedly,

"I'm good, feel a little light-headed for some unknown reason…but good" she smiles, from this I smile back.

"Bella"

From this we both look in the direction we know Edwards's voice came from to see him standing looking at her still with longing in his expression.

This look makes me growl in the back of my throat.

"I don't want anything to do with you Edward. You made my life difficult, but at the same time better. I'll actually thank you for doing what you did, because if you hadn't I wouldn't have met my true soul mate" she says, stroking my arm with her hand, from this I internally smile. That's my girl.

"Bella you can't seriously think that he's your soul mate. I am and always will be your true soul mate" he says,

"If you were Edward, you never would have thought about leaving me, you would have thought about any other option except that" she says, looking at him with a bored expression.

This is true; soul mates will do anything and everything to stay together no matter what. If I were in his shoes I'd have thought of anything to stay with her.

"Your not a part of my life anymore Edward, only in my past" she says. When she says this I see him look at her with surprise.

"Bella?" says Alice, who I see come up to us on Bella's side,

"Me and the others...we never wanted to leave I swear" she says, with this I see Bella make a genuine smile,

"I know Alice, I heard what you all said and I believe you. You're still my sister" she says.

God I love this woman, she has such a gentle and loving heart.

Suddenly without warning Bella sinks in my arms. Before she could fall I brought her up into my arms finding her unconscious now.

Thump...Thump...Thump...

I stare down at Bella in shock, she has a heart beat. But that's impossible.

But then I hear something completely impossible, she doesn't have one heart-beat...but two.


	18. Chapter 18

Demetri POV

Slowly and carefully I stand up with Bella still in my arm, I still can't understand it, how is it that I can hear her heartbeat again, it's been silent since I turned her, now it beats and fresh new blood is running through her veins, it smells so enticing, so seductive.

But she's my mate, my love and I would never do a think as to hurt her.

Quietly I lead the way out with Jane, Alec and most of the Cullens excluding that basterd _Edward. _No way in hell am I letting him anywhere near her.

When we finally reach mine and Bella's room Jasper opens the door for me, I nod in thanks and then lead them inside,and then carefully as not to hurt her, I lay her on the bed. Now that she's human again I need to be careful, she's incredibly fragile now that she's not one of us anymore, I could hurt her accidently and not know until I find her...dead.

No! I must not think that way, I can handle myself with her, I won't let her get hurt by anyone and I won't let myself lose control with her. Until we can find a way to turn her back I'll be not just her soul mate, but her protector also.

"Carlisle, please tell me what is happening to her" I say, looking at him now with desperation, he's much older then me and would surely know what has happened to her.

"At the moment I cannot tell you how this has happened Demetri. But I can tell you two things: One, she is human now, and we all need to be careful once more with her so that we don't harm her. And two, she's pregnant Demetri, congratulations" he says.

But that last one got me frozen solid. Pregnant? With my child?

I stare at him in shock, and then look down at my beloved Bella with wonder, she's carrying our child? How could such a thing be possible? I thought vampires couldn't have children.

"How is that possible Carlisle?" asks Rosalie, looking at Carlisle with confusion and...hurt, I wonder what's wrong with her.

"I'm afraid I don't know Rosalie, I'll have to look into it to get some more answers" says Carlisle.

"We're getting a new baby brother or sister?" asks Jane, looking up at me with an excited smile and with awe, with this I smile as the realization finally kicks in, I'm going to be a father, of my own biological child with the woman I love with all my heart. Alec and Jane will get a new sibling too.

"How long will she be unconscious for Carlisle?" asks Esme, who I see looking at Bella with worry,

"From all we know Esme she could be just recovering, her body has just turned from frozen dead to pure life, blood flows through her again as well, she's pure human now and with child" he says, every time he mentions Bella being pregnant I feel a smile on my face.

"She'll wake up in ten minutes" says Alice, from this I smile at her in thanks.

"Jane, Alec I want you to protect your mother at all costs, I'm going to go tell Aro, Caius and Marcus what we've found out" I say, from this they nod and in a flash their beside Bella, Jane sat beside her on the bed and Alec at the foot of the bed with them.

"Myself and Esme will go with you Demetri, I'll be able to tell them what my views on this are" says Carlisle, from this I nod. But an urge in me is telling me not to leave Bella alone, Alec and Jane would guard her with their lives but I still fear for them.

"We'll stay with them too Demetri, we wont let anyone hurt her" says Alice, I'm really starting to like her, no wonder Bella thinks of her as a sister, I'm starting to do the same.

I nod in thanks and then lead the way with Carlisle and Esme at my sides to the throne room.

Alice POV

"I can't believe our Belly is going to be a mum" says Emmett, who's sat with Rose on the sofa against the wall, I smile and nod in agreement, I never would have imagined Bella becoming a mother, then again she is a wonderful girl, and my best friend, no-one I've ever met could ever be as loving and caring as her.

"I'm sorry Rose" I say, knowing full well how she must be feeling right now, she's always wanted her own child, and now Bella is having one in the most impossible of ways.

"I'll get over it Alice don't worry" she says, smiling up at me, she's been happier since we found Bella, she used to pretend not to like her but she really did, she just didn't want to get too close to her in case something happened and we'd end up leaving without her. But even when we did she missed her. We all did.

"I can't believe Edward lied to us about Bella" says Jasper by my side standing at the foot of the bed, I nod in agreement, and I couldn't see what happened between them before so I didn't know how that whole scene went. I was heart broken when Edward told us that she didn't want to see us again, I couldn't understand why she'd say such a thing, but now I know that she never said it.

"I'll never forgive him for lying to us" says Emmett,

"I don't think any of us will" says Rose, from this the four of us nod in agreement.

"Janey..."

From this I look behind me to find Bella looking at Jane with a smile, Jane looks at her in response and makes a joyous smile,

"Mama!" she says and hugs her, but immediately lets go,

"I'm sorry" she says, looking heartbroken, and now I see why, Bella has a tear in her eye, then she looks at her herself with confusion,

"W-what? H-how? I'm - I'm human? How's that possible?" she asks, now looking at us all with those familiar chocolate brown eyes with fear.

"Bella, don't worry everything's going to be fine. Carlisle's going to figure out how this happened, but everything will be fine, no need to stress its not good for the baby" says Rose, from this Bella looks at her with confusion,

"Baby...?" she says, then suddenly realization seems to dawn on her,

"I'm...pregnant?" she says, looking down at where her stomach is where hers and Demetri's child will be,

"But...that's impossible isn't it? I mean vampires can't have kids" she says, looking at us all with confusion,

"At the moment - stop worrying Bella, like Rosy said the stress won't be good for the baby. Just relax" says Emmett, from this she exhales a breath and lies back down. Carefully Jane lies down beside her and when she does, almost instinctively Bella wraps her arm round Jane and brings her over to lie on her lap and begins to stroke her hair that Jane not long ago put down.

"You two looking forward to having a new sibling?" she asks, looking down at Jane and Alec beside me at the foot of the bed,

"We've been thinking up names already mum" says Alec smiling at Bella, from this she smiles at this, but then I see a tear run down her cheek.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked, from this she shakes her head no,

"What is it mama?" asks Jane, looking up at Bella confusedly,

"I just...thought that now that I'm human again...you wouldn't want me as your mother anymore" she says, from this Alec is instantly by her side and Jane is sat up beside Bella,

"Mama never think that. We love you no matter what you are. Just because your human again doesn't change anything, your just...fragile now and we need to protect you now" says Jane, from this Bella wraps her arms round Jane who hugs her back, but quickly Bella pulls Alec into the hug too who goes into the hug willingly.

"I love you two so much" whispers Bella.

"Bella"

As soon as we heard his voice we were all around her bed protectively, Jane and Alec at each side of Bella glaring at Edward who's stood at the door, his eyes only looking at Bella.

"You don't have permission to be here Edward" says Rose, with this Edward frowns at her for a second and then returns his gaze at Bella,

"I just want to say something" he says, and unbelievably takes a step into the room, but without warning he falls to the floor clutching his head in pain,

"Jane"

From this I look behind me, seeing Jane glaring menacingly at Edward, she must be using her power on him. But then Bella places her hand on Jane's shoulder, she looks at Bella confused,

"Release him Jane, he came to talk, let him" she says silently, we all look at her confusedly, she actually wants to talk to him? After all he's done to her?

That's why she'll always be the most caring and loving person I'll ever meet. Even to Edward who put her through so much, she'd still try to be peaceful with people.

After a minute Jane nods silently and we hear Edward sigh from relief, after a minute he stands up straight and smiles that smile he used to give her before. When he apparently loved her.

"What is it you want to say Edward?" asks Bella,

"That...I'm sorry, but I'm not giving up on you. I always loved you Bella, leaving you was the worst mistake of my existence, I only meant to do it to protect you from anymore harm we could have done to you. But I never stopped loving you Bella, and I'm going to do everything in my power to get you back" he says.

Oh my god, he has some nerve to do that to my little sister.

But suddenly we all see a stream of lightning hit him and sends him against the wall beside the door,

"How dare you! You leave me! Tell me and your family lies to stay apart! And now you just suddenly want me back? You're sick! I will never want you back! I love Demetri! And I am having his child! So you just stay the fuck away from me!" shouts Bella, who's already stood up and standing in front of Edward, I can see her glaring at him so darkly its close to frightening and for a human that's a major achievement.

"Bella"

As soon as she hears his voice, Bella seems to stop the lightning and hurries into Demetri's waiting arms at the door, Esme and Carlisle already have stepped into the room and watching them, now seeing Edward stand up against the door.

"Stay away from my mate, if I ever find that you've hurt her either physically or emotionally then I will kill you" says Demetri, who I see holding Bella close to him, being careful as to not hurt her now that she's human again.

"I'm not giving up on her" says Edward, good grief I think he's lost his mind.

"I haven't lost my mind Alice! I love her, and I will do whatever it takes to get her back" says Edward, and without another word he leaves the room.

"My love, are you alright?" asks Demetri, looking down at her, bringing her at arms length in front of hem, but then I get a whiff on blood and I then see blood coming from Bella's nose.

"Jasper?" I ask, looking at him curiously, I haven't seen him do anything, but this could change his mind,

"I'm perfectly fine Alice, she's my sister, and I wouldn't hurt her again" he says, from this I smile encouragingly at him.

But unbelievably I see Demetri just pull out a tissue from a box and just simply wipe her blood away as if it's nothing,

"How is it your so controlled Demetri?" asks Carlisle, who I see looking at Demetri as he begins using a second tissue for Bella who seems content by just being with him.

"She's my mate Carlisle, I'd do anything to keep her safe. Controlling my first has often been quite easy for me to do" he says, from this I cock my head to side I've never met someone like that who could control their first.

"I think it best that you shouldn't use your power anymore my love, it seems to take a bad effect on you" says Demetri, from this Bella nods in agreement and he brings her back into his arms where she goes willingly.

This was my first vision of them, two perfect souls together; I just can't wait to see their child for the first time, he or she will be totally unique and will be incredibly loved by all of us.


	19. Chapter 19

Demetri POV

Watching over Bella became quite an easy task. The three kings after being told the situation let me off duty for as long as needed to look after their princess Bella and our children.

Just thinking that - our children - makes me feel as light as a feather.

Jane and Demetri are excited about their new sibling/s since we don't know if there's going to be one or maybe two children coming. The Cullen's all but that dick Edward come all the time to see Bella, mostly Carlisle as he's now officially our doctor.

Bella, my wonderful Bella is glowing. She may be human again but she's still as beautiful, we're making sure as to not put any kind of stress on her that may harm her or the baby or babies. I fetch her food everyday from the cafes or restaurants or (her favorite) takeouts. Though trying to keep it healthy for her, I'm always rewarded with a bright and thankful smile on her face, especially when I treat her with a chocolate chip brownie.

"Demetri?"

From her voice I come out of my inner train of thought and look beside me at my Bella on the bed lying with her head on my chest next to me as we were both watching a film,

"Yes love?" I ask, looking down at her with a smile, she returns this with her own, wearing cotton pink pajamas under the sheets.

"Could we start to think up some names? Before Alice comes with a hundred books of baby names please?" she asks, from this I laugh silently, Alice has been a bit over the top with the baby thing, but we're all grateful for her enthusiasm.

"Of course my love" I say,

"Ok, so if it's a boy?" she asks, looking up at me with curiosity, I try to think back to my human life, the names that my home had and my family.

"Connell" I say, from this she looks at me curiously, I could read her like her book, and she wants to know where I came up with that name.

"It was my father's name" I say, from this she smiles and nods,

"Connell… I like it" she says, from this I smile and kiss her head.

"Now, if it's a girl?" I say, looking down at her in question, it's only fair that she comes up with a girl's name. She looks down in thought; her eyes seem to wonder within her for an answer.

"Kate" she says after a few minutes of silence. At this I smile, I like the name a lot.

"I love it" I say, from this she smiles.

Then rather loudly I hear the familiar call for food from her stomach, I laugh at this and see her blush at the same time,

"I'll go fetch your lunch love" I say, with this she nods and I kiss her lips once and then get off the bed, pull my shoes on and then make my way out to find her something to eat.

Bella POV

What did I do to deserve him? I must have been a pure saint in another life and got Demetri as a reward for me in this life.

I love him so much, we're both excited about the baby and as parents worried also but that's natural for soon-to-be parents. He does almost everything for me, though I had to insist on Alice or Rose or Esme to help me with some womanly things. If he were also human he'd probably have gotten a bad back by now with all that's gone on. But I love him all the same, he's a brilliant man and I couldn't have asked for a better man than him.

"Bella"

Suddenly my happy bubble popped. I look to my right and stood beside the now open window is Edward. I glare at him angrily,

"What do you think you're doing here Edward? Get out of mine and Demetri's room" I say, from this he grins and walks to stand beside the bed.

"No, I actually wont" he says, then suddenly he begins to lean down towards me, but I lean away without looking away from him, I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him with my human strength.

"Go away Edward, you're not welcome here" I say, from this he smiles that crooked smile that used to make my heart flutter, but now it just makes him look sinister,

"Why? You used to enjoy my company Bella. You used to even dream about me. I heard you every night while I held you asleep. I bet you still do as well" he says, from this I frown,

"No, I definitely have not been having dreams of you Edward, and if I did then it would only be a nightmare" I say, I see a flash of a frown but he immediately changes it back to his smile.

"You know you still love me Bella, your eyes tell me this. You could never deny me before" he says, but I shake my head at this,

"I don't love you anymore, and never will again. I love Demetri" I say, but then suddenly he's pinned me down on the bed, both my hands over my head with him only having to hold them with one because of his strength. Damn, this is one of many times when I wish I was still a vampire.

"You will be mine again Bella, I promise you this. I made a mistake by leaving you, but a mistake I will soon fix. And as soon as I have you back, I'm going to make sure that that thing inside you dies!" he says.

But as soon as he says this I scream in pain and fright from what he's just said. Then all of a sudden he's thrown off me, but I pull my body to the side, feeling my tears after building up from what he just said pour out in waterfalls, pulling my body into a ball.

"I swear to god, if I ever see you in this room again, or near Bella, I'll rip your head off, lock it in an iron box and bury it so you can never attach it again!" yells Demetri, he must have been the one to have thrown Edward off me.

A few seconds later I hear the doors shut loudly, then I see Demetri crouch in front of me at the side of the bed, then carefully he lifts me up into his arms and then lowers us back onto the bed with me in his lap.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I should have asked someone to stay with you while I went out" he says, stroking my hair out of my face, but I ignore him and nuzzle my head under his chin, wrapping my arms around him, I love him so much, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost him.

"I love you Demetri" I whisper, from this he kiss' my forehead,

"As I love you my Bella" he says, then gently he lays me back onto the bed and tucks the sheets over me to keep me warm.

"Are you still hungry love?" he asks, at this I shake my head,

"Then get some rest love, I'll wake you in a few hours with your dinner" he says, from this I nod, but I don't let go of him, I crawl over to him and lie with my head on his chest.

"Stay with me while I sleep?" I ask, looking up at him in question, he smiles at me with that angel smile of his,

"Of course love" he says, leaning down and kiss' my lips and I then rest my head back on his chest, feeling him stroking his fingers through my hair soothingly.

I never noticed how tired I was until now, and just in a minute I fall into a dreamless sleep


	20. Chapter 20

Bella POV

I can't believe what Edward has become, only yesterday he told me he would find a way to make me his again. But what scares me most is that he threatened mine and Demetri's baby's life. He wants to kill it.

From the memory my eyes water up and I cover my face with my hands trying to hide the fact that I'm crying.

"Bella? Bella love whats wrong?" asks Demetri beside me, now pulling me over to him. My hands now instinctively wrap around my stomach, this morning we were all amazed to find that my stomach's now rounder, I now look like I've been pregnant for three months rather then a few days.

"I'm scared" I whisper, looking up at him, from this he pull me onto his lap, when he does I wrap my arms round him as he does with me,

"He wont come near you Bella, I'll talk to Aro about the situation and we'll get it dealt with, you Aro's and Marcus' niece and Caius' daughter now, when they learn that you and the baby have been threatened they'll without a doubt throw him out" he says, at this I nod in agreement. But my stupid human fears are over-riding everything, if I was a vampire I would be able to control my emotions better, but now I'm a mess.

"I'm sorry I'm such a wreck now Demetri, I must be giving you a migrain" I say, looking up at him, but he laughs at this,

"YOu never have to appologize for this Bella. Your pregnat, all this worrying and emotional outbursts art normal for pregnant women, your just hormonal, it happens to every woman. I love you and this is nothing to me, I love looking after you and the baby" he says, at this I smile up at him,

"I love you so much Demetri" I say, from this he smiles down at me, his eyes so warm with love it makes me feel so loved and safe.

I lean up to him when I see him leaning towards me and in a second we're kissing one anothers lips, in the heat of the moment I wrap my arms round his neck, pulling him closer to me which he does without complaint, then quickly, but not too quick to hurt me, he brings me down onto the bed with him on top of me but keeping his weight on his arms that are beside me so he's not putting any on me.

I kiss him more and then fidn our tongues battling one another, my hands find thier way into his hair and I begin fisting his hair.

Slowly I feel his hands caress my sides until he gets to my pygamas top and pulls it over my head, my bare chest now exposed to him, quickly I begin to pull his shirt over his head until he sits up and pulls it over his head, now showing his gorgeous naked chest, with his six pack proudly showing.

"Your beautiful Demetri" I whisper, from this he smirks and comes back down to me,

"But never as beautiful as you my Bella" he says, kissing my lips before I can say another word.

His lips after a while come down to my neck and the feel of his lips on my skin causes me to gasp in wonder, my hands begin to stroke down his chest, feeling the coolness of his chest against my warm human hands.

His lips then surround my right nipple, I gasp out loud when this happens, unable to think of anythign as wonderful as being with Demetri now.

His hands then begin to un-know my pyjama bottoms and slide them down, now revealing my now to be completely bare to him.

Within a second he takes his trousers and boxers off and is then over me again, the both of us naked to one another. I wrap my arms round him, loving the feel of him with me, as naked as the day we were born.

"I love you Demetri" I say, as if to tell me the same he kiss' me with so much love I could never doubt him, his arms around me now, keeping me against him. I can feel his erect member against my inner thigh, ready to be inside me.

I stroke my leg against him seductively and then feel his cock twitch at the feel, then I see his eyes look up at me and I grin up at him after we part our lips from one another.

"Tell me if I hurt you Bella, its dangerous now that your human _and _pregant" he says, at this I nod in agreement. Then slowly he positions his member at my entrance, I exhale at the feeling this brings and I see him grin wickedly at me, and surprising him I bring my hips now and bring him into me.

We both moan at the feel of him inside me, I love this feeling even as a human and wont ever not love him being inside me. I wrap my legs round his waist, locking my ankles together and allow him to come in deeper, he moves both slow and a reasonable sized fast pace considering I'm human, but its just as good. I rock my hips against him in time to meet with his rythem.

After a few minutes I finally screamed out my orgasm and he wasnt far from me, but just a second before he did he rolled us over for me to be on top so that he couldnt fall on me after he orgasmed.

"Demetri..." I say, though still trying to catch up with my breathing,

"Yes love?" he asks, at this I look up at him,

"If I had to be with someone out of all the people and beings on this earth at any time. I would always pick you" I say, after I say this I swear if he could he's be crying right about now.

"As I would pick you too Bella, I love you so much, I'd never want to be with anyone else but you my love" he says.

He then pulls the overs over us and I rest my head on his chest, him still inside me, slowly I pull back until he's out of me, and smile up at him and lie down beside him, he wraps his arm round me and I cuddle into him.

"I love you Demetri" I say, with this he kiss' my lips for a few minutes, nothing much or too passionate but sweet and loving.

"I love you too Bella. Now sweetheart, you need to get some sleep" I say, with this I nod and rest my head on his chest, though I can feel him wrap something around me so quick its as if something just appeared around me, then I realise I'm wrapped up with a blanket with the covers still over both me and Demetri,

"I'm still much colder then you love, I dont want you getting ill, especially with the baby" he says, with this I smile and kiss his cheek,

"Your going to be the best father ever" I say, at this he smiles brightly at me, then I finally rest my head on his chest and allow sleep to take over me.


	21. Chapter 21

Demetri POV

I'm the luckiest man in the universe.

I look down at my pregnant Bella cuddled to my side asleep, the picture of this is so beautiful I never want to look away from her.

I slowly so as not to wake her, stoke my hand on her stomach thats already begun to grow, we were all surprised from this, she looks to be at least three and a half months pregnant from what Carlisle said when he did her examination since he's the only vampire here who can control their first _and_ has skills as a human doctor. But its become very different for him since he's never seen the pregnancy of a baby like mine and Bella's. None of us can understand how this happened, but I'm in no way shape or form complaining.

I love looking after Bella and the baby, her hormones going everywhere and her vomiting in the toilet is normal for her and I help her every chance I get when I'm with her.

I cant wait to see our baby, if its a girl I want her to look just like Bella, just as beautiful and angel like, and as any father would I'd want my son to look just like me haha, but with their eyes like Bellas.

"Demetri?"

I look to the front door and see Rosalie, I smile at her, knowing she's been incredibly helpful with Bella and the baby, we all know that she wants a child of her own, but this isnt stopping her from helping Bella and me, she knows basically everything there is to do with pregnancy.

"Yes Rosalie?" I say,

"If you want I can watch over Bella while you talk to Aro, Marcus and Caius about Edward. I'll make sure he doesnt come near her, Emmetts coming in as well he just had his hunt so he's ok" she says, with this I nod,

"Alright, I'll call you when I'm ready" I say with this she nods and closes the door after going back out.

I kiss Bella's forhead, hearing her sigh from my touch, causing me to smile at this, then I get out of the bed and start to get changed, now wearing denim jeans, black shoes and a white long sleeved button - up shirt.

I give a last look at Bella, making sure she's wrapped up and warm so she doesnt get cold.

"Rose, you can come in now" I say in a normal conversational tone, knowing she'll hear. In a second she knocks on the door and I let her and Emmett in,

"I hopefully wont be long" I say, with this they nod,

"Dont forget Demetri, you'll need to go hunting too, your eyes are a little black" says Emmett, with this I nod in agreement. Then with one last look at my sleeping angel I leave the room on my way to see the kings.

Bella POV

I dont know how long I slept for, but what caused me to wake up was a sudden pain in my side, causing me to gasp in pain,

"Bella? Are you ok?" asks Rose, who I see is standing beside the bed, I look up at her for a second before I feel another pain in the same place, causing me to sit up in a hurry, but Emmett and Rose catch me before I go too far.

"Emmett get Carlisle" says Rose, from this he nods and leaves the room in a rush, Rose slowly lies me back on the bed,

"Rose, the baby" I whisper, from this she looks at me then lowers the sheets to look at my stomach, then to my horror I see a dark purple bruise where I felt the pain earlier,

"Whats happening?" I say, looking up at her in fear, is my baby ok? Whats happening?

"Dont worry Bella, Carlisle will tell us when he gets here, just calm down we dont want any stress it can harm the baby" she says, from this I nod and begin taking in deep breath like she taught me the other day to do whenever I needed to calm down. I'm so blessed to have Rose as my friend,

"Rose, wheres Demetri? I need him" I say, feeling tears dripping down my cheeks, just as I finished saying this another pain hits my side only a few centimetres from where my other bruise is. I cry out at this one, feeling this one more powerful then the other ones.

"I'll get him when Carlisle and Emmett come Bella, just breath" she says, at this I nod and keep breathing.

"Bella? Whats happening?" asks Carlisle as he comes into the room with his medical bag and comes to my side,

"I keep getting these pains, and they hurt - Ah!" I cry out, feeling another happening in my side again.

From this he quickly kneels beside me and begins lowering the sheets to then reveal a frightening set of bruises on my stomach,

"My baby. Carlisle whats happening?" I ask, from this he begins examing me, I see near the door that Rosalie and Emmett are talking then Emmett leaves the room and Rosalie comes back to my side and holds my hand.

After a few seconds I begin to feel weaker, colder, tired...

"Carlilse? Whats happening to her?" asks Rosalie. But I dont hear the response after I sink into darkness.

Demetri POV

"Your right Demetri, we cant allow young Edward Cullen to get any more chances at harming Bella, especially in her state of pregnancy. We'll discuss this in a while, but we must ask how she is, is she alright?" asks Caius, from this I smile and nod in relief,

"She's fine, I left her asleep with Emmett and Rosalie" I say, with this they nod, but then sudeenly the doors behind us open and in comes Emmmett,

"Demetri come quick! It's Bella!" he yells, from this I'm instantly on my way to Bella's room and I can hear Emmett and Aro, Marcus and Caius following behind me.

As soon as I get to mine and Bella's room I look at her in shock, she's unconcious and when I look at her exposed stomach I see dangerously dark bruises.

"Carlisle? What the hell is happening to her?" I ask, unable to look away from Bella, I know I didnt do this because after we had made love before I had secretly checked her body to see if I'd made any marks on her which I didnt, so these must have happened after I left.

"Its her pregnancy Demetri, thats all I can conclude it is. The baby's kicking but becuase of it beiing part vampire its being remarklably strong. But theres something else happening" he says, from this I look up at him to see what he says but he doesnt reply, instead Rosalie does next to him,

"She's somehow losing blood Demetri, she's cold too, but we dont know where the blood is going" she says, from this I look down at Bella with fear in my heart. Seeing her unconcious like this frightens me more than anything.

"She's losing blood but you cant find where she's losing it?" asks Aro, who's now stood beside Carlisle, from the corner of my eye I see Carlisle nod in answer.

Wait a minute, the baby has the strength of a vampire because its part vampire, and now Bella's losing blood... Blood! The baby's part vampire, and what do vampires need to stay alive?

"The baby!" I say, looking at them in amazement from my realisation, from this they all look at me with surprise and shock from my sudden outburst

"The baby's part vampire, and what do we need to stay alive? - Blood, and its getting it the only way it can, from Bella because she's human now" I say, from this they all look at me shocked,

"So if we start to feed Bella blood, it will both sustain the baby and Bella" says Carlisle, from this I nod, and they all smile with joy, knowing how to save Bella.

"Emmett, go and find Alec and Jane and go get her some blood quickly" I say, with this he and Rosalie nod and go out to find Jane and Alec.

"Lets hope this works and she wakes up soon" says Marcus, with this I nod, then slowly sit ont he bed beside Bella, gently stroking her cheek that is truly cold.

_Please let this work_ I pray.


	22. Chapter 22

Demetri POV

After a little while of waiting, Jane, Alec and Emmett finally came back, bringing back a couple of humans already dead but you could tell that they weren't going to be missed by their clothing so we didn't worry about that.

Carlisle had started a blood transfusion, linking the humans to Bella with a pump so that the blood can easily flow through a tube and into Bella. I can only hope that this will work and bring my love back.

But only a few minutes as the blood had begun to enter her, we could already see the results. Bella's beginning to get some blood into her, making her less pale with every passing second thanks to blood going into her.

"Bella? Bella baby can you hear me?" I say, sitting by her side again and whispering gently into her ear. She moves slightly from this, her head now rolled so that she's facing me.

She must have heard me.

'Honey can you open your eyes for me" I ask, wanting with every fiber of my being to see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Then after a few minutes she slowly opens her eyes and then looks up and smiles at mine. From this I bring her into a gentle hug, not wanting to hurt her,

"Don't ever scare me like that again, love" I say, feeling her arms wrap around me as mine are around her.

"The baby?" she whispers, from this I pull away and help her to lay back down,

"Is perfectly fine, they were just a bit thirsty" I say smiling reassuringly, though I can see confusion in her eyes as I say this,

"It appears our baby likes blood as much as we do, though since your human now you were the only means they could get to getting the blood it needed" I say, from this she nods in understanding.

"So I just need to drink blood occasionally to keep them safe and alive" she says, at this I nod in reply, from this she smiles up at me, which I smile back at.

"Where is everyone?" she asks,

"They left a while ago, Carlisle gave you a blood transfusion to help the blood get into you. But he's said that from now on you may need to start taking by drinking it, that way the blood can get to the baby quicker and they wont need to take your blood instead" I say, from this she nods again in understanding.

She then begins pulling on my arm and knowing what she wants I lie down beside her on the bed and bring her into my arms with her head now resting on my chest.

"I love you Demetri" she whispers, from this I kiss her head.

"Did you talk to them about Edward?" she asks, from this I sigh from annoyance, remembering now that I need to take care of him before he makes another move on my beloved Bella.

"I talked to them, they said that we can have him dealt with, especially with what he has been doing to you" I say, with this she nods her head in acknowledgement.

"Are you hungry love?" I ask, from this she looks up at me and nods,

"Jane, Alec" I say in a conversational tone, within a few minutes they enter the room smiling cheerfully at us, but without a second's chance their hugging Bella,

"You scared us mama" she says, from this Alec nods in agreement with his arms still around Bella who I see is smiling at them both,

"Sorry, I won't do it again" she says,

"Jane, Alec, will you two stay here while I go and get your mother something to eat?" I ask, with this they nod in agreement, when I stood up they were both on either side of her on the bed,

"Do you have a preference my love?" I ask, looking at Bella in question,

"Italian" she says, though she grins at this which I smirk at, she's getting punished for that, the smart and sexy assed girl, we live in Italy.

"Pasta please" she says, at this I nod, then make my way out of the room, leaving my love and our baby inside her by Jane and Alec, who I know will protect her with their lives.

Edward POV

Yes, very good Demetri, leave to get her some dinner, your brat twins will be no match for me. I will get my Bella back; she is mine after all and always will be. I'll just need to get rid of that disgusting creature growing inside her. Then when its gone I'll have her all to myself, she'll remember how much she truly loves me and then maybe we could create our own child together.

Yes, then many years afterwards I can gloat about my accomplishments right in front of Demetri's face the twat. I'll then have my beautiful vampire mate by my side and our child too.

Now to make my move

Jane POV

"How are you feeling mama?" I ask, while curling a lock of her hair in my fingers, me sat on mamas left side while my brother Alec is on her right.

"I'm better now sweetheart, dont worry, your soon-to-be new sibling is as strong as you and was getting a little thirsty is all. But everythings fine now" she says, at this I smile up at her and nod.

But then suddenly I smell something very bad, and by the looks on Alec he can too. He gets up and walks slowly to where he's then stood at the foot of the bed, I stay where I am with mama.

"Alec? Jane whats wrong?" asks Mama, but I dont need to answer her, for Edward Cullen walks into the room like he owns the place, his eyes immediatly on my mother,

"Bella my love. Its time to leave" he says, from this I hear myself growl at him, he thinks he can take mama away from us? He has another thing coming,

"Go away Edward, leave us be. I am where I want to be" says Mama beside me,

"Darling your confused, that Demetri has been feeding you with lies and trying to turn you against me. I'm taking you home, then we can get rid of that _thing _he has forcibly put inside you and we can finally be together again like we have always meant to be" he says.

As soon as he accused father of such crimes both myself and Alec growled at him angrily, how dare he accuse father of such things.

"Get out Edward, your not welcome here and you never will be" says mama, I see her begining to sit up, but I help her lie back down,

"Mama you must stay still" I say, from this she nods, she already looks exhausted from all this. I look to Edward again and give him my best threwatening glance,

"You will leave now, or else" says Alec, from this Edward smirks at him,

"And why would I do such a thing?" he asks, but then wihtout warning he back-slaps Alec, throwing him across the room and against the wall at our side,

"Alec!" yells Mama, who is quickly out of bed and goes to Alec, but I stay still, seeing Edward now advancing over to mama.

But I wont let that happen.

Summoning up all my rage and anger and hate, I then direct my power straight at Edward and as soon as he feels the pain he falls to the floor, screaming in agony from what I'm sending to him. All this he deserves for putting pain on all of us, especially my mama, I love her and I wont let him hurt her anymore.

"Papa!" I yell, hoping he or anyone else will help us. I keep the pain on Edward while I help mama up after we've found Alec to be alright, and then help her back into bed. She needs to rest, this cant be good for her or the baby.

"Jane!" yells Felix, as he, Caius, Aro and Papa come into the room.

"What is he doing here?" asks Papa when he is at mamas side, stroking her cheek, this I see makes her smile, I love seeing them together, their love is so strong.

Felix comes to my side, all of us now looking at Edward, who I'm keeping on the floor,

"He tried to take mama away again, accusing papa of crimes he did not comit, and threw me against the wall when I was in his way" says Alec.

"I've had enough of this, my lords I will not have my mate here in the same building as _him _or else I _will_ kill him" says Papa, who I see is looking at Edward with an even fearful then my glare.

"Agreed, he must either leave, or be disposed of" says Aro, looking at Edward with no emotion.

"I suggest we have a vote, tommorow morning" says Aro, with this we all nod in agreement.

"For now take him to the cells and keep guard. Dont want him loose" says Caius, with this Felix and Alec help to take Edward away. I hope I never see him again after the voting tommorow.

"Bella my love are you alright?" asks papa, with this I see mama nodding at him but with sleepy eyes.

"Time for sleep mama" I say, with this she smiles at me and nods, then she closes her eyes, going to sleep.

I see papa kiss her forehead and then lie down beside her without taking his eyes away from her.

"Lets go, our food will be arriving soon, Jane?" says Aro, with this I nod and follow after Aro, more then ready for dinner.


	23. Chapter 23

Demetri POV

"I cant believe that basterd tried again!" I yell, my fury has reached its max at the moment. I made sure that Bella was fed when she woke and asked Sulpicia (Aro's wife) and Jane to look after her while I'm away.

Thankfully Sulpicia already likes Bella, she thinks of her as a daughter, and Bella's told me that she likes her too.

I'm in the training room at the moment, I dont want Bella to see how angry I am, it will get her upset.

"Emmett?" I say, knowing he'll hear me. In a few seconds he's run into the room.

"Want to do some sparing?" I ask, knowing he loves to fight, and it might help wih this rage building inside me.

From this he nods then we both crouch in a fighting stance, until I finally release my anger and spring at him, this then brings us into our fight, but it gets to be more and more aggresive, using the whole room as our fighting ground, all I want to do right now is tear his head off. Imagining that its Edward.

But then as soon as I get this idea, I get more angry, fierce and vicious, wanting more than anything to kill him.

"Demetri!"

As soon as I hear her beautiful voice I freeze where I'm stood about to claw at Emmett with my hand, even our nails are sharp to pierce other vampires skin, I can still feel the raging animal within me, waiting to kill him.

"Demetri look at me" she says, and slowly I do so, finding her stood by the door with Jane, Heidi, Rose, Carlisle and Aro around her. But her eyes hold fear, with tears running down her cheeks.

As soon as I see those tears I stand up straight with my arms at either side. Did I cause those tears?

But regardless I dont move near her, she's still human and my darker side is still present., I would never hurt her willingly, but if I'm not in check I may do something I'll live to regret. So I'm using all my strengh to stop myself from hurting her.

"Bella...you shouldnt be here" I say, straining myself just to speak while using all my concentration on the task at hand - to keep my dark side in control. But unbelieveably she walks over to me against everyones protests.

But as she draws near I shake my head, warning her not to come any closer, she hesitates, which I'm thankful for, but then she takes those few steps to now be stood right in front of me. I have to use so much strength to not move, I dont trust myself with her, especially with my vampiric side and with her being human now.

"Bella my dear, it is not wise to be near him at this moment in time. He is not in control of himself and may harm you" says Aro, **_please Bella, listen to him. His words are true._**

"He wont harm me. I trust him with my life, and that of our child" she says without moving her eyes away from me.

Her words...as soon as she speaks them all my rage and my inner demon goes.

She places her hands slowly on my cheeks, the touch leaves me breathless, making me feel so calm its like I was never angry.

Quietly and gently I wrap my arms round her and bring her into a hug which she comes into willingly,

"You scared me, I heard that you were fighting Emmett. You looked so confused" she says, at this I stroke her back slowly, I should never have fought with Emmett, I should have done the sensible thing and gone hunting to sate my thirst and get rid of my rage quicker.

"I'm sorry" I say into her neck, feeling her warmth, so wonderful compared to my frozen skin.

She looks up at me with her eyes, and gives me a supportive smile,

"You should go hunt, Rose said that she and Emmett will take you" she says, at this I nod in agreement, but pull her into another hug, I just need her in my arms right now, and she seems to sense this because she welcomes me into her arms.

"Come back to me when your finished, Carlisles going to give me another check up, we might get to see our baby on the ultra-sound today" she says, from this I look at her and smile seeing hers too. We'll be able to see our baby.

"Then I'll make sure I come back as quick as possible" I say, with this she nods and smiles with that wondeful smile of hers that belongs in heavon.

"Take as much time as you need" she says, with this I nod in reply.

"Come on then mate, Aro and the girls are staying with Bella while we hunt" says Emmett, with this I nod in agreement.

I kiss Bella's lips for about a minute, then finally slip out of her arms and follow after Emmett and Rose,

"I'm sorry if I got you into any trouble Emmett, I didnt think straight, I should have hunted but...my inner monster wanted to fight" I say, while the three of us head out to hunt,

"Its alright mate, I know the feeling. You just wanted some release from the rage" he says, at this I nod in thanks.

Bella POV

"Thank you for telling me Aro" I say, the rest of us except Demetri, Rose and Emmett on our way back to my room, Heidi said that my dinner is ready and waiting for in my room.

"It's alright Bella, I felt that you needed to know. I'm sorry if it added any stress to you" he says, looking at me worriedly, from this I smile at him in reassurance.

"Actually...I think I knew there was something wrong. I dont know how, I just felt this...feeling inside, telling me there was something wrong" I say, after they help me into bed.

After I've said this they look at me with curious expressions on them,

"What do you mean Bella?" asks Caius who then enters the room, he must have heard me say this and come to see what was going on.

"Well earlier after I'd eaten lunch and Heidi and I were talking, I just had this...feeling inside me that something was wrong, and that it was Demetri who was in trouble. Like something was _**telling**_ me someting was happening to me" I say, looking at them all in confusion,

"Do you think its the pregnancy?" I ask, looking over at Heidi in question,

"I dont know Bella, I'm not sure of what that is...maybe..." now looking down in thoguht,

"What are your thoughts Heidi?" asks Aro, he extends his hand out to her in question, from this she takes his hand, now telling him her thoughts of this.

"Ahhh, interesting, very interesting indeed" he says, now looking at me curiously, from this I look at them confused,

"What?" I ask,

"Heidi seems to think that perhaps your baby had something to do with it, perhaps they sensed that their father was in trouble and told you in a way" says Aro, from this I look at him in thought, that certainly is interesting. But then I smile widely,

"They have a power?" I say, from this they all smile, I look down at my belly where mine and Demetri's baby is and stroke the surface of it.

"I think I've just begun to look even more forward to seeing your child than before Bella, and there was me thinking that to be impossible since I was already looking forward to seeing our new arrivals" he says, at this I smile up at him in gratitude.

"Hey Bella, tommorow if your up to it, would you like to help us organise the babies room?" asks Alice as she suddenly enters the room with her normal cheerful smile, at this I smile and nod in agreement.

"Ofcourse I will, someone has to stop you from going overboard" I say, from this we all laugh including Alice, we all know what shes like in that department.

"And to stop her from making it all pink, sorry but if she does that I am NOT going in that room" says Emmett as she and Rose come into the room, then followed by Demetri who comes straight to my side, this making me smile as he smiles too.

"How are you love?" I ask, from this he smiles,

"Better then I was, thanks to you my love" he says, then kissing my cheek,

"Our baby may have a power Demetri" I say smiling up at him, from this he looks at me surprised,

"How do you know?" he asks,

"Earlier before Aro came to get me when you and Emmett were fighting, I had this feeling inside me that you were in trouble, we think that maybe that is thanks to the baby, they might have told me somehow that their daddy was in trouble and wanted to warn me" I say, at this he smiles widely then kneels down on the floor and then kiss' my belly,

"Such a miracle your carrying my love" he says, at this I smile at him as he does to me.

"Hows my favourite patient?" asks Carlisle, who I see now enter the room with his doctors bag.

"I'm ok" I say, at this he nods with his usual nice smile on,

"Can I ask that everyone but Bella and Demetri leave please, its awefully crowded in here" he says, at this they all nod and tell us they look forward to hearing about the baby.

He brought in a machine afterwards that must be the screen for the ultra-sound.

"This may be cold Bella" he says as he then puts some gel stuff on my exposed belly, looking at it now I cant help but begin to feel rather over-weight but then remind myself that its just the pregnancy.

But the gel is indeed cold as I find, maybe a little warmer than their skin, but its tolerable just like their skin is against mine.

He then puts the sensor over the gel and moves it over my stomach while looking at the screen.

Demetri's now sat beside me on the bed, my hand in his, both of us looking at Carlisle anxious, is everything ok? Is our baby alright?

"Ahh, well that interesting" he says, looking at the screen still,

"What is?" asks Demetri, from this Carlisle looks at both me and Demetri in response,

"Have a look yourselves" he says then moved the screen so we can see what he has. But when I do I cant help but gasp from surprise.

There isnt one baby...but two. We're having twins!


	24. Chapter 24

Demetri POV

"Twins? We're having twins?" I ask, looking at Carlisle in surprise and awe, but before he can say anything the doors burst open with Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper on the floor presumably from leaning on the door eavesdropping (even though they really didn't need to with our excellent hearing) with the three kings, their wives and Esme still standing, but all of them sharing the same surprise as me and Bella.

"Are you sure that's right Carlisle, the machine could be having faults or something?" asks Bella, from this Carlisle smiles gently,

"It's working perfectly Bella, your both having twins, congratulations the both of you" he says, at this me and Bella look at one another and immediately hug one another, we're having two – TWO! – Children, this is fantastic!

"This is sooo exciting, now we have two rooms to decorate!" yells Alice, now running out of the room, presumably to start on another room to decorate.

"I'll go make sure she doesn't go overboard again" says Jasper, as he follows after Alice,

"Bella I think you can start coming out of bed, since everything seems to be a bit calmer around here now" says Carlisle, but when he says this I feel myself growl, the safest place for her is right here in this room under all our protection.

She must have heard me, because Bella is now looking at me with a look that even makes me fearful,

"Demetri, I love you with all my heart. But I have been stuck here – in this bed – in this very same room – for what feels like years now!" she yells, looking at me murderously, from this I smile at her timidly,

"Then again, walking is good excursive for pregnant women I hear" I say, from this she smiles but still has that murderous look in her eye that basically says that if I change my mind then I WILL die.

From this she moves to get out of bed, which I instantly help with and watch as she goes to the wardrobe and brings out a pair of black track-suit bottoms and the top Alice got her for her pregnancy, this being a light purple, single sleeved top that beautifully shows off her stomach that has our angels inside.

"I'll come and help you sweetie" says Esme as she goes with Bella into the bathroom to get Bella changed.

"Make sure she doesn't do anything that consists too much of using her energy Demetri, she needs relaxation and caring and love, walking I can only say is the best exercise for her at the moment" says Carlisle, from this I nod in agreement

Sorry its soo short have been busy but will make sure to make another chapter soon


	25. Chapter 25

Demetri POV

"Demetri!" I hear Bella yell from downstairs, at this I hurry downstairs to find Bella lying on the settee with Jane, with Bella lying down with her back against the armrest with Jane rubbing her legs supportively I'm guessing

"Bella are you alright?" I ask, from this she looks up though with an irritated expression,

"No I'm not; I'm freaking starving to death! Do you want me to die of starvation or something?" she says, from this I shake my head no to her,

"Well what the hell are you waiting for? Get me some dame food!" she yells, at this I nod,

"What would you like sweetie?" I ask, smiling at her though inside I'm literally cowering in fear.

"Fooooodddddd!" she screams, and in an instant I'm off to the kitchen, thankfully Esme is there,

"Esme can you help me, Bella's hungry" I say, with this she smiles at me and then produced from the microwave a big plate of pasta carbanara,

"This is all she seems to like right now" says Esme, from this I smile at her in thanks,

"Thank you so much Esme, I owe you" I say, with this she laughs,

"Go on Demetri before she beheads you" she says handing me the tray, with this I nod in agreement and then hurry back to Bella.

"Hello sweetie" I say, coming into the room with her food, from this she looks up at me, then to the food, then to me and then starts crying,

"Sweetie what's wrong?" I ask, putting the food on the coffee table in front of her settee,

"You're so nice to me Demetri. You're the best person in the world. I don't deserve to have you" she says, at this I kneel in front of her and bring her face in my hands in front of me,

"Baby, you are the most wonderful woman in the world; there is no-one I would ever want to be with other than you. And you will be the perfect mother to our children" I say, with this she smiles at me through tear-stained face, which I rub away with my thumbs and then kiss her lips.

"Come on love, sit up so you can eat" I say, with this she nods and then I help her sit up and then hand her her food which she instantly digs into.

Looking at her now she looks what normal pregnant women would look like at six months.

"Our little ones are growing sweetie" I say, from this she looks down at her belly and smiles and nods in agreement, then gets back to her pasta.

"Have you two thought about names yet?" asks Jane, looking at us curiously; at this point most of the Cullens except Carlisle and dickward are in the room.

"Well…we've had some ideas but aren't sure yet" I say, answering since Bella's mouth is full making me chuckle. I stand up and then pull her off the settee and then I sit down myself and bring her back down onto my lap, this making her smile though still clutching her bowl of food in her hands. You'd think I never feed her the way she's eating.

"Can we hear some?" asks Rose, from this I look at Bella in question and she nods for me to tell them our ideas.

"Well for girls we've thought about Iris, Aurora, Chelly, Sarah, Anna and Diana. For boys we've thought of Joseph, Mark, Shaun, Darren and Kyle" I say, from this they all smile at the names,

"I like Iris, it's very sweet" says Esme,

"I think Kyle is good name" says Jasper, with Emmett nodding in agreement beside him

"What if its two of the same sex though?" asks Alice, from this I look down in thought, that is a good question, what if we do have two boys or two girls,

"Maybe for two girls we'll have Iris and Diana, and if we have two boys Kyle and Joseph" says Bella, who I see is almost finished with her pasta, I smile down at her, liking those names really well.

"I think we have our names" I say, seeing everyone smile in agreement.


	26. Chapter 26

Edward POV

The dungeons aren't exactly five star rated here in Volterra, I had somewhat thought that they would make the dungeons like they do with the guest rooms, go overboard.

But my mind isn't on the interior of this place. It's on what rightfully belongs to me upstairs.

My Bella.

My poor beauty, stuck with that basterd Demetri and with those witch twins. Having to allow his disgusting seed to grow inside her, the thought just repulses me.

I will get out of here, even if it is the last thing I do, I will get out and then get my Bella, kill those little abominations and take her away. I'll turn her and we'll be happy again and together. Just like it is meant to be.

"Edward Cullen?"

I look up from hearing my name to see two men in front of the bars to my cell, he looks like how the humans portray vampires, old style with the fashion that looks to be from the seventeenth century.

"Yes" I say, standing up,

"We hear you got yourself in trouble with the Volturi. Caused some trouble for the kinds and their new princess" says the one on the right, at this I hurry to the bars to glare at them,

"That 'princess' is my mate! That basterd Demetri poisoned her against me, and has put his seed inside her" I say, seeing them nod in aunderstanding.

"How would you like to get out of here, join us and help us destroy the Volturi. And you get your mate back" says the second.

"Who are you?" I ask, looking at them suspiciously, I don't believe I've met them before,

"We are the Romanian coven. My name is Stefan and this is Vladmir" says Stefan, ah now I remember Carlise talking about them once, they've been around for about fifteen thousand years at the most, and they hate the Volturi with all their might.

"Say I agree to joining you. What position would I be in?" I ask, looking at them in question,

"Second in command as we take over the Volturi. We need help recruiting as many as we can before we take on the Volturi. We need you and your gift" says Vladmir, with this I grin,

"On one condition" I say, from this they look at me in curiosity,

"That when we take on the Volturi, I have my mate back, and I get to kill Demetri Volturi" I say, when I say this I see them both smile at me,

"Condition accepted" they both say, I smile from this and then they open the cells with a key,

"Welcome to the coven" says Stefan.

You had better be careful Demetri, because I am going to kill you. Then I will take back what belongs to me.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys, I am really really sorry with how long these chapter are taking. I assure you that I do not do this to annoy you or do it purposely. I'm trying to do all my stories fairly but am finding it very difficult, having to get rid of some of my stories in the process.

Bella POV

My babies are kicking again, and thanks to Demetri's words and the blood I've been given they don't hurt as much now.

"Bella? How are you love?" comes Demetri's voice, I see him coming over while I was watching a film, the new pirates of the Caribbean on stranger tides.

"I'm ok, this film is really good" I say, from this he sits down next to me, bringing his arm around my shoulders causing me to smile, I lean into him which he smiles down at me for.

"Do you need anything sweetie?" he asks, I smile up at him,

"No, just you" I say, this causing him to chuckle.

"How's the nursery coming along?" I ask looking up at him curiously,

"Alice has finished it, she said she wants your opinion on it" he says, from this I chuckle, getting a scary feeling that Alice may have gone overboard.

"Ok then" I say, trying to get up, but he gets up quicker and helps me up slowly, wrapping his arm around my waist and begins to lead me to the nursery.

"Ok tell me truthfully, has she painted it all pink?" I ask, looking at Demetri in question, feeling a bit scared for my poor babies, I don't want them to be traumatized by such an intense colour,

"No don't worry sweetie, it's not actually that bad to be honest" he says, with this I exhale a nervous breath in relief.

After a few minutes of walking, we find ourselves on the same hallway as the one with our bedroom door is on.

He leads me to a door not far down the hallway on the opposite side, then suddenly he covers my eyes,

"It's a surprise" he says, I smile at this and nod, I love the way he always seems to know how to make me happy and smile.

I hear the door open and then he leads me forwards into the room. I can feel carpet beneath my feet.

"Ok sweetie, open your eyes" says Demetri after taking his hands from over my eyes. I open my eyes when he says this and am stunned at what I see.

The nursery is absolutely gorgeous!

The walls are a warm cream colour, the carpet is a nice brown colour, the cots are amazing and look really comfy for the kids.

There are all kinds of toys and teddy's, nothing that might hurt them. There's also a comfy looking armchair and a rocking chair too.

"This is…perfect" I say, looking over at it all.

"You like then?"

I look behind me to see Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle as well as Alec and Jane.

"Guys its so beautiful" I say, feeling tears dripping down my cheeks,

"Honey? Are you alright?" asks Demetri coming over to me, I smile up at him and nod,

"There are tears of joy" I say, this causing him to smile and pull me into a hug which I go to willingly.

This is perfect.

"Demetri! Bella!"

We all look at the doorway to find Aro and Caius coming into view looking at us frantic,

"What is it?" asks Carlisle,

"Edward has escaped, and the Romanians are here, they must have helped him escape and we think he may have joined them to take us down" says Aro.

I stare at them in shock, Edwards escaped?

"What is going to happen Aro? Do we know what they are up to?" asks Demetri, whilst keeping me tucked in. I see Aro nod,

"Felix overheard them, they intend to build an army and to destroy us all. But Edward wishes to take Bella, and…kill the young ones" says Aro.

Suddenly I feel a trail of water drip down my leg.

I stagger in Demetri's arms but he catches me in time,

"Bella its ok, we'll be fine, they wont get you" says Demetri, but I shake my head no at this,

"Demetri…my….water broke" I say, now starting to feel intense pain in my stomach.

I then begin to black out from this pain that feels like its increasing.


	28. Chapter 28

Demetri POV

Why now? Why did this have to happen now?

I can hear Bella inside the medical room crying and screaming, about to prepare her to give birth to our children.

"Aro we need to make sure that the castle is well guarded, inside and out in preparation for the Romanian coven and Edward" I say to Aro, with this he nods in agreement,

"You stay here Demetri and go inside and be with her, that might help her deliver better, and you'll be able to protect her better too" he says. I nod in agreement and see them leave, then I walk into the room to find my angel in the hospital bed, sweating and crying. I hurry over to her and take her hand, from my touch she squeezes my hand which I can tell by human standards would be very hard.

"Demetri I'm scared!" she cries looking up at me with fear in her eyes,

"Baby you're going to do fine, and the babies will perfect. Now come on let's do this together" I say, with this she nods and starts to again cry but also begins to push after Carlisle tells her she can, and my god is she the most wonderful woman and soon to be mother, in the world.

I make sure to stroke her forehead every so often, knowing my coldness will cool her down with all the sweating she's doing. Not that I blame her, this task that she's doing would definitely make someone sweat with exhaustion.

I wish that my angel didn't have to go through so much pain, but I know it's necessary for our little babies to come to the world.

It felt like hours before our first one came out.

"Baby our first little one is out" I say, looking at Bella with awe, from this she looks to Carlisle who I see is cutting the cord (forgot what it's called sorry.)

"It's a girl" says Carlisle smiling up at us, holding our baby girl in his arms, from this I smile big! My little girl.

"We got a baby girl?" says Bella, who I see looking at our little one in awe and happiness,

"That's our little girl, baby" I say, kissing Bella's forehead, she nods at this and looks up at me and kiss' my lips, with this I kiss her back, she is so bloody amazing and I love her with all my heart.

"Bella are you ready to go again?" asks Carlisle, who looks up at us, it's then I see that he's given the baby to Rosalie not far from us, cleaning her.

I look to Bella to see if she's ready or not, but I can't tell, I haven't got any kind of medical qualifications.

"Yes Carlisle I'm ready" she says, I smile at her in wonder, she is amazing with every sense of the word.

With this I kiss her hand I'm still holding and again she begins to push the second one out.

But unknown to her as she hasn't recovered her vampiric hearing, I can hear a battle downstairs going on. I can hear a lot of shouts and smashes.

Though thankfully, Jane and Alec are outside the only doors to this room and Emmett and Jasper are watching the windows.

"Come on baby one more, just one more push" I say, hoping this may be helping her. Then finally we hear crying near where Carlisle. We both look up to see Carlisle holding the last one now,

"It's a boy" he says smiling, which I am now doing the same,

"I got a boy?" I say grinning,

"Yes! Knew they would have a boy!" shouts Emmett, from this we all laugh with joy.

After a minute Bella and I are given the children, both now clean and wrapped up in their bundles after Rosalie and Alice gave them a quick clean and wrapped them up in their blankets.

"Names?" asks Esme, who I see coming over as she was helping Carlisle with the birthing earlier.

"Iris and Kyle" says Bella who is holding Iris, I look down at Kyle with a smile, our children.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

"BELLA!" shouts a familiar voice from the hallway.

Ok maybe that could ruin this moment.

Then suddenly the doors are thrown off their hinges and there stands Edward and a couple other vampires, most you can tell are new-borns, and some holding Jane and Alec,

"Edward! You leave this room right now!" shouts Carlisle, who looks furious beyond belief at him, standing in front of the bed Bella is still lying in,

"Not without my mate" he says looking at Bella pointedly. From this I hand Bella Kyle and then stand in front of her protectively, making sure she's alright in the bed still before-hand, and now not taking my eyes of this bastard.

"You're not welcome here, leave and never return" I say calmly, knowing I need to be this way to protect my family.

"Not without Bella!" he yells loudly, from this Iris and Kyle behind me start to cry from the sudden loud noise.

Now that won't do at all, no one – and I mean no –one upsets my kids.

"My patience has a limit Edward. If you leave and never come back, then you will go still alive" I say, this is his last chance, if not then I will kill him.

"Not without her" he says and then immediately throws himself at me, but when he does this I do exactly the same thing and start to throw him towards the window, and because he's the idiot he is, he is then thrown out the window.

But at last minute he catches hold of my arm and we both end up falling down. Though while doing this I begin kicking him and throwing punches at him and him doing the same until we finally land on the ground, no doubt leaving a mark in the concrete.

"Why won't you give up you dick! She doesn't love you" I say, now crouched defensively, my back to the castle facing him, making sure he doesn't try anything,

"Yes she does! You've just poisoned her mind against me!" he yells. Then he lunges at me, but I'm ready and catch him and throw him down to the ground head first.

I grab him by the neck now, starting to squeeze tighter and tighter, seeing the cracks in his neck,

"You will never again haunt her, she will never be afraid again, she will be safe and never have to worry about you again" I say, without looking away from him for a second.

Then in a second I've detached his head from his neck. Then quickly I begin to dismantle his other parts and afterwards put him together in a pile, then with the lighter I keep at all the times, I light him.

Now my Bella will be safe.

But suddenly I hear a scream coming from where I was previous with everyone. And that scream belonged to Bella.

Quickly I begin to climb the wall until I'm in the room to then see to my horror that a new-born had gotten to one of the cribs where Jane and Alec I remember before being thrown out the window were protecting mine and Bella's angels.

I get to the new-born quickly and ripe him apart in an instant.

But…I'm too late.


	29. Chapter 29

Demetri POV

I looked down in horror.

There, my daughter Iris lay in her crib…unmoving, and the sheets stained by a little of her blood.

My angel.

I fell to my knees in shock, unable to believe what just happened, I lost my little girl, this is my fault, if I had gotten here sooner she would be safe, she'd still be alive!

"Ahhhh!"

I look behind me in alert, hearing Bella screaming again, but then I see Carlisle looking her over, but then I see him looking at her area and then looking at Bella in shock, then he looks to me with the same expression on,

"Demetri, there's another one coming" he says.

From this I'm suddenly by Bella's side, though still looking at Carlisle with shock,

"But you only said we were having twins, not triplets" I say,

"I can't explain it – but we need to help Bella bring the last one out, she's already started to close up, they may not be able to come through" he says, from this I look at him alert and more focused than ever.

"I just lost one Carlisle, I won't let another go either" I say, from this he nods stiffly,

"If their unable to come the natural way Demetri then I'll perform a C-section" he says, from this I nod in agreement. He had told me in the past few weeks about some of the procedures he may have to do in order to give birth to the kids in case something unexpected happened.

"Bella! You have one more coming, now I need you to push very – very hard alright" says Carlisle, from this she nods and then as soon as he says, she begins pushing but crying at the same time.

"Carlisle! Please! Help them out!" she screams, clutching my hand in a death grip.

"Bella you need to push harder!" yells Carlisle, looking at Bella sharply,

"I can't! It hurts so much when I do!" she cries. I kiss her forehead, knowing she's going through such pain and yet she was still trying so hard.

"Alright I'm going to have to do a C-section, you've closed up Bella and we need to get your baby out before they die inside you" says Carlisle, now getting some equipment out and ready,

"Demetri! Please! Don't let our baby die! Please!" she cries, looking up at me with pain and fear in her eyes, from this I nod, then quickly kiss her lips.

"Alright, Bella this will hurt but it's the only way to get them out quickly" says Carlisle who I now see has a scalpel in his hand. I don't let Bella see this otherwise I know she'll get more scared.

"Do it Carlisle" I say.

Though when I start to smell blood I know he's started and I also know this because Bella is crying harder, this must really be hurting, but it's the only way to get the baby out alive.

After only a minute, I then begin to hear a beautiful sound.

I look back to Carlisle to see him holding another baby who's crying.

"It's a girl" he says smiling, I smile back, we have a girl, thank god she's alive.

"Demetri" says Bella; I look to her to see her looking very calm suddenly,

"Let me see her please" she says, with this I nod, then after finding Carlisle holding our new baby girl in a blanket and clean, I take her and carry her over to Bella for her to see.

"Angel" she whispers, I smile when she says this, knowing that she's named our daughter this, and a perfect name for her it is.

"Demetri, her hearts getting slower" says Carlisle who I suddenly see on the other side of Bella looking at her, I look at Bella in alarm to find that her heart is slowing down from hearing it beat slowly.

"Esme!" I yell, and as soon as she comes I hand her Angel and then go to Bella's side.

"I'm going to save you Bella, I'm going to make sure you stay with us" I say to her in her ear, when I look at her I see her smiling at me with that peaceful look and then slowly nod.

Then I lean over her neck, not too slowly, and then bite her neck, injecting her with my venom like the last time.

And just like last time, she fell into a sleep,

"Demetri?" says Carlisle looking down at me confused,

"She was like this when I first bit her Carlisle, she doesn't thrash or scream or anything. She just looks like she's asleep" I say, from this he looks to Bella then nods.

Slowly after I know Bella is alright, after we've cleaned her up a bit and Alice has put her into some comfortable clothes. I go over to the cots, finding my son Kyle and his sister Angel lying asleep in their blankets. They are so beautiful.

Then I look to Rose who I see looks like she would be crying if she could,

"I'm so sorry Demetri, I tried to protect Iris but…i…there were many of them and they had me pinned after a while and I couldn't do anything – I'm so - so sorry!" she cries.

I walk over to her and bring her into a hug,

"I understand Rose, I'm not mad at you, I know you did your best. The only thing we can do now is…remember her" I say, though thinking this I feel as if I would be crying too. I lost one of my babies today. And I'll never forgive myself.

"Demetri!" screams Alice, I look up from hearing her and then see her standing in the doorway looking at me in shock but also with what I can tell is happiness.

"You have to come see this" she says, then hurries away.

At first I don't know what to do, but then knowing she wouldn't tell me to come if it wasn't so important I hurry after her to see what she is on about.

And my god was I surprised.


	30. Chapter 30

Bella POV

Good god I remember this, I remember this pain, I know I've been through it before.

I'm becoming a vampire – again.

But I feel bursts of more pain every so often, like fire eruptions through my body. I feel like I'm screaming on the inside. I want to scream, shout and thrash, but I feel like a building is placed on top of me.

Where's Demetri? Where are my babies? What happened to Edward? What's going on?

Suddenly I feel like a wave of freezing cold water has been splashed all over my body and gone inside me.

Then finally I open my eyes.

Again I gasp at how sharp and clear my vision is again, able to see everything again, human eyes miss out so much.

Slowly I sit up finding myself in an empty room, lying on a queens sized bed, finding I'm wearing knee length denim blue jeans and a white dress top and black converse.

Slowly I stand up, then suddenly I sense a presence in the same room. I look to my side and there seeing the most wonderful man I will ever know.

"Bella" he says, then in an instant I hurry into his arms, when I'm there he wraps his arms around me like he never wants to let go, I know I can understand this as I don't want to let go of him either.

"What happened?" I ask, looking up in question, seeing him look down at me when I I do,

"The army was defeated, the Romanians were destroyed, and so was Edward" he says, I nod at all this, but then I remember something,

"Iris? Something happened to her? What?" I ask looking at him worried, what happened to her?

"She…one of the newborns that got into the room with Edward, he bit her" he says, but as soon as he finishes I cry out loud, from the pain in my chest, my baby! Not even long before she was born?

"But baby…something wonderful happened" he says, I look up at him from this,

"She lives sweetie, I don't know how yet but she lives" he says. I look at him at first as if he'd gone mad, but then I smile in astonishment, my babies – all of them – are alive and safe.

"Demetri, take me to hunt? I want to make sure they are safe when I see them" I say, from this he nods in agreement with that handsome smile of his on.

We jump out of the window, thankful that its night and no-one can see us.

I must have drained three people before I was completely sure that I was fully sated, then turning to find Demetri not at my side like he would normally be.

"Demetri?" I say, but within half a second he's back holding some of my clothes,

"You kind of ruined your clothes sweetheart" he says, I look down at myself to then realise that I was covered in blood. I look up and smile at him in appreciation and then quickly get changed, thankful that we're in an alleyway where no-one will see me.

Finally I'm finished wearing cream leggings, a black flaring mini skirt, an elbow length cream top and my knee length black boots.

He takes my hand and then we run back to the castle, I can't wait, I get to finally see my babies.

When we get to the entrance I see Aro, Caius and Marcus standing there waiting for us,

"Bella, absolutely wonderful to have you back, do you feel fully sated?" asks Aro, I nod while smiling back at them,

"Come on, let's go see our children" says Demetri, I nod enthusiastically, following him towards the room where we had decided they would be and also where we had let Alice free in.

Finally at the door Demetri squeezes my hand which I appreciate, I'm as nervous as anything, I'm about to meet my children.

He opens the doors and we walk in and I see three cribs inside the warm cream painted room. I look around me for a second until I look back at the cribs, and walk over to them, taking each step with care. Then going to the nearest one I see a while crib with a baby inside with white cotton sheets wrapped around it. I look at the head of the crib to see an engraving of their name, Angel.

I smile at the baby, remembering her to have been my last one to come out, our hidden baby we knew nothing about.

I slowly and carefully lean over and bring her up into my arms, cradling her in there, then amazingly I see her opening her eyes and when she's looking at me she smiles and giggles.

If I could cry I would right now.

"Angel, you're so beautiful sweetheart" I whisper, as if she understood she smiles wider if possible and giggles again.

I walk over to the other two cribs and see my other little girl and my special little boy.

I look to Kyle and surprisingly he looks to me as if knowing I was looking at him and smiles wide, I smile back. Then I look to Iris and see something very odd.

She doesn't look like a new-born, she looks more like a five month old baby. I look to Demetri behind me confused to find him smiling at me,

"We're not sure how sweet heart, but we think that the bite may have caused her to age faster, I'm not sure how but it just is" he says, I nod at this, the only thing that means most to me is that I have all my children and family with me.


End file.
